A Mewtiful Brockton Bay
by AilingStar
Summary: Earth Bet is, frankly, in deep trouble. So, being the good neighbor he is, Arceus decides to make a champion of his own to help keep what little peace there is alive. In other words, Taylor Hebert is now a cute, pink, super-powerful bundle of energy. Brockton Bay will never be the same, for better or worse. T for language.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Worm or Pokemon.**

* * *

Prologue – Arceus Pre-Emptively Saves the Multiverse

* * *

Arceus frowned. To say that the situation facing him was concerning was... an understatement.

To be more specific, it was the understatement of the millennium, possibly of the current cycle of reality.

Which had, incidentally, had just had its first interlopers, if only for a few seconds before Arceus had forcefully evicted them.

What worried Arceus was the fact that, had He not caught the two of them off guard, He might have actually had to exert some effort to banish them. And He was not used to effort outside his mortal incarnation.

So in the timespan of an inch, He pondered.

These beings had held unimaginable power, such that any less than they could not hope to defeat them.

But what were their goals?

Calling upon Hoopa, Arceus peered into a world that the entities had taken control of.

What He saw shook Him to his core.

War and conflict had poisoned the world, called Earth Bet by its inhabitants. Madmen ran wild, and the common man had no no power in the face of the entities' champions.

He saw vile pits of corruption, such as Ellisburg and Brockton Bay. Places where the common man lived in fear, if at all. Where criminals far overpowered and out-manned the few valiant heroes.

He saw Great beasts, destined to forever be forced to do the whim of a man who didn't even know what he was doing. The destruction left in their wake.

He saw the entities' champions doing nothing to help these people, and indeed, some acting only to supplement it.

War. That was the only thing that the entities had brought with them. And not a single champion was suited to stop it.

Well, if the entities had made champions to cause war, He would simply choose a champion to stop it.

Whether as a prank or knowing of Arceus's thoughts, Hoopa zoomed in on one scene in particular, a slim human girl who had been long betrayed by the one she considered her closest friend, now trapped amongst filth.

And, of course, one of the instigators was one of the entities' champions. Arceus was not surprised at this in the slightest.

What did surprise Arceus was the girl. As Hoopa opened more and more portals into snapshots of the girl's life, Arceus's frown grew deeper and deeper. This girl had gone through such a terrible life - losing first her mother and then her best friend, and at such a young age, that would be enough to send many humans into a deep depression.

And yet, despite everything...

Arceus smiled. This girl – Taylor – would do very well indeed.

* * *

 _Taylor._

Taylor's eyes cracked open. "Who's there?"

 _Fear not._ The Voice was calm, fatherly – and yet, Taylor could feel the power in his words, power not even Scion could match. _You are safe, Taylor. Open your eyes, and rise._

She did what The Voice commanded, and gasped. No longer was she in that locker, filled with toxic waste, but instead she was sitting on a field of stars, and before her was what she could only describe as a Being of pure power. "Where... where am I?"

 _In the space between worlds._ The voice answered cryptically, presumably coming from the Being. _I am Lord Arceus. You are here because I have an... offer of sorts._

Taylor perked up. Was this what it was like to become a Parahuman? "What's the offer?"

The being seemed to smile, somehow. _In answer to your question, no you are not turning into a parahuman._ How did it know that?! _Telepathy. No, you are – if you so choose – becoming something far more powerful._

Taylor gaped. "Oh god..."

 _Yes, something along those lines._ Taylor couldn't help but laugh a little at that. _Anyway, as I was saying, your world is on the brink of chaos and, unfortunately, I have my own world to care for._

 _This is where you come in._ Taylor perked up. _You would be given the shape, knowledge, and power of one of my subordinates, Mew, and in return, I trust you to_ _help restore relative peace to your world._

Taylor was stunned. "You would trust me with this?"

 _There are few on this world who I would trust, Taylor. You hold a rarity in your world – a pure heart. One that has been battered and beaten to the point of breaking, yet you stand strong._ There was a chuckle from the voice. _People who would do the right thing no matter what are a dime a dozen, as your kind says. It is for harder to find one who would do the_ wrong _thing for the right reasons, and never for the wrong ones._

Taylor sat down. She was basically being asked to represent a god, become a god, stop Earth Bet from falling into chaos, and... and... "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

The voice was quiet for a moment. _I suppose it wouldn't hurt too much if you created a few Pokémon here or there. Mew does so love to do so._ Another chuckle. _Not to mention, I think they would greatly even the metaphorical playing field, giving even normal humans a way to fight back. Pokémon are incredibly hardy creatures, even down to the smallest Wishiwashi._

Taylor nodded, then went back to thinking. Power and knowledge were fine, great even, but what worried her was shape. Would she be able to change _back_? Would she look like some terrifying beast? Would people run away screaming from the mere sight of her?

...Did it really matter, in the end? If what Arceus said was correct, Earth Bet was in deep, deep trouble. If she didn't do this, accept this responsability, well... who would?

"I'll do it."

And the world lit up.

* * *

Taylor yawned. 'Let's see... what was I doing again?'

The smell hit her nose, and she recoiled. 'Right. locker full of biological waste. Well, At least I'm not cramped anymore.' She giggled to herself. After all, what was the point of life if you couldn't have a bit of fun while living it.

Her ears poked up as she heard footsteps... and voices. 'The Terrible Trio.' She realized.

But she wasn't afraid. Oh no, quite the contrary.

She was thrilled beyond belief.

After all, a little fun never hurt anyone.

* * *

 **AS: AND CUT!**

 **Thanks to all who read this! Please read and review!**

 **TH: Or else!**

 **AS: Taylor! What are you doing here?**

 **TH: I have no idea!**


	2. Transform 1-1

**Still don't own Worm or Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 1-1 – Transform

* * *

Sophia Hess had to admit, she had really outdone herself. That prey Taylor would definitely know her place in the food chain after this.

It had really been too easy, in a way. With her shadow form, it was way too easy to fill up that bitch's locker with waste, and from there it was just a matter of pushing her in at just the right moment.

"Hey," Madison whispered to her after classes had ended for the day and they were all filing out of the classrooms. "Let's go see how the freak is doing before we leave."

Sophia nodded, as did Emma. "I'll bet she's still struggling, crying out for help!" The redhead giggled.

Sophia shook her head. "Nah, she's probably given up on that." They gathered near the locker, and Sophia spoke louder. "Bitch's probably realized nobody would bother to help her.

"...Mew?"

What the heck? Was there a cat in the building or something? Cool, Sophia really admired those guys. Not that she'd say that out loud, but –

 _'Ah, telepathic communication, of course!'_ What the fuck?! Why was Hebert in her head?! _'Oh, is that Sophia? Girl, I haven't seen you in ages! How's that girlfriend of yours doing?'_ And why was she acting like they were friends?

"Girlfriend?" Emma asked incredulously.

Oh crap. They could hear Hebert as well.

 _'Oh of course, Emmet – Emma, sorry, I keep forgetting! It's only been a few years since the surgery, after all...'_ What.

Madison apparently couldn't keep herself from gawking at the two of them. _'Oh, and Maddy, are you still trying to keep others from knowing the truth about –'_

"SHUT UP!" Madison screeched. "Bonesaw is not my cousin and that's that!"

There were a few tense seconds, during which, the trio noticed a student recording them and more snickering, before Hebert's voice filled their minds again. _'Wow, I was going to make something up for your sake, Maddy, but I don't think I can cover_ that _up. Girl, you're on your own. I'm out.'_

In a roar of frustration, Sophia ripped the door to the locker open, only to get assaulted by a flying object. Instinctively, she shifted to shadow form, letting the banana cream pie fly through her harmlessly. While that student was filming her. In front of a good fifty-something students.

This day could not get any worse.

* * *

This day could not get any better.

Taylor smiled to herself as she did aileron rolls and loops in the skies above Brockton Bay, albeit wobbly ones. She was, after all, only just now figuring out how her powers worked, but at the moment, she just wanted to have fun with them. She could worry about how they worked later, for now, it was time to play!

It might have been a bit worrying at first, how she was able to just shrug off years of abuse from the Trio like it was all fun and games. But somehow – probably something to do with her new form, Taylor just didn't care about that anymore.

She heard shouting behind her and turned to see Glory Girl flying after her. Presumably to talk to her, but where was the fun in that?

Taylor smiled to herself as she sent off a mental message to the cape. _'Catch me if you can!'_ With a laugh, Taylor zoomed away.

She hadn't had this much fun in ages.

* * *

Glory Girl was not having fun at all. "STUPID FLYING CAT, SLOW DOWN AND LET ME TALK TO YOU!"

What was up with that thing? Was it one of those case 53's or something? And why was it laughing?!

It had been a normal day for her, up until she and Dean had another fight. Then, of course, Dennis had to make everything worse with one of his pranks, then to top it all off, when she and Amy were walking out of the school, that thing had decided to fly past her and Ames at mach something-or-other, whooping and hollering up a storm.

Literally, as the two of them, along with the rest of the students, had been pelted with hailstones seconds later.

Needless to say, Glory Girl was not happy with this development. So, she did what any cape with flying powers would do in that situation: chase after the pink bastard.

And it was taunting her. Performing acrobatics in midair, its laughter echoing in her head.

Just when Glory Girl was about to catch the damn thing, the thing spoke in her head. _'That was fun! Now I'll chase you!'_

Glory Girl had only two seconds before getting tackled by a pink blur of fuzz. _'No, that's not how you play chase, silly!'_

"YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?!" Glory Girl roared, causing the cat to shrink back in fear. (Why hadn't her aura been working before?) "I've been chasing you, for god knows how long, trying to get an answer out of you, and you treat it like a fucking GAME?!"

The thing flinched again. _'I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to have fun, but...'_

Oh god it was crying. And cute. Why did it have to be so cute? It was as if it was optimized for cuteness.

And now she felt guilty. "Look, just... calm down, okay?"

 _'Wh-why should I listen to you, you m-meanie?'_ Oh god. She'd really screwed up this time, hadn't she? How could she be so careless? And how could she show the thing that she meant well?

...Oh god, she wasn't really going to do this, was she?

"...Catch me if you can." She grumbled before flying off. A few moments, the pink menace was flying behind her, back to laughing and cheering.

* * *

Aegis could not believe what he was seeing. "Armsmaster, sir? We need to get a Master/Stranger cell ready, Glory Girl has been compromised."

There was no other conceivable way that she would be flying around Brockton Bay, chasing a flying pink cat. A flying pink cat that was absolutely adorable, whooping and hollering in such an adorable way that Aegis' heart couldn't help but lift at the sight.

"...On second thought, get one for me too."

* * *

 **NEW ABILITIES: Synchronize, Levitate**

 **NEW MOVES: Teleport, Hail, Fake Tears**

 **AS: Alright, I've got Taylor under multiple disables so she won't interrupt us.**

 **First off, replies.**

 **Psykotic101: When Taylor controlled bugs, a god died. Now She's a more powerful god. So yeah, prepare for epic.**

 **Next, some explanations. In this interpretation, Mew has not only all moves but also all abilities, although the one on 'Earth Poké' restricts itself to Synchronize to make things fair. Taylor just got these powers though, so while she has knowledge of all these moves and abilities, she doesn't know how to use them... or in some cases, how not to.  
**

 **Also, when I say she can learn every move, I mean every move, save for Judgement.**

 **At the moment, Synchronize is working as kind of an emotion projector, hence why Glory Girl and Aegis were acting somewhat OOC. Hello, Master effect.**

 **So far Taylor has racked up the following ratings, though I don't know what the levels would be:**

 **Whatever the telepathy would be.**

 **Breaker (Materializing a pie)**

 **Mover (Teleportation, Levetation)**

 **Shaker (Localized weather change)**

 **Master (Fake Tears, Synchronize)**

 **Cute (Comes with being Mew)**

 **Read and revie-**

 **TH: YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME!**

 **AS: Oh cra-**


	3. Transform 1-2

**Thirty favorites and over one thousand likes, all in the first day... and at the time I'm typing this, a bit over two days later, I have 85 favorites and over 2200 views. Guys, thank you so much. I never imagined that this weird idea would be so loved.  
**

 **I still don't own Pokémon or Worm**

* * *

Chapter 1-2 – Transform

Taylor breathed deeply. In front of her was the biggest challenge she had faced all day. Which, given the circumstances, was saying something. She had been shoved into a locker full of biological waste, was trapped in there for hours on end, was given nigh-godly powers with no idea how to use them, pranked the Terrible Trio, and challenged Glory Girl to a game of chase.

None of that compared to the daunting challenge that lay before her now.

She could sense him inside the house. Sitting. Waiting. Waiting for _her_ , no less. And when he saw her, he would be sure to react... very badly.

She almost gave up entirely on going in, almost decided to try again another day, but she knew better. Waiting... waiting would only make it worse.

If only she knew how to use Transform. She had tried the move at the dock, multiple times in fact, but she just hadn't been able to do anything other than accidentally melt a good part of that tanker in the bay.

Which, mind you, was no small feat, and she was pretty sure that she would be taken way too seriously if anybody found out it had been her, and then nobody would think of her as 'cute', and that was no fun.

Right, right, back to the matter at paw. It was so much harder to stay focused now! Anyway, she _could_ just go invisible... but if she did that, it would defeat the entire point of coming here. That and she also didn't know how to turn invisible.

She really needed to learn a lot of things. At the moment, her only offensive option was best suited for big targets, like Endbringers. Or Crawler. Or a tanker. So she either had no offensive option, or risked burning her opponent to a crisp, which she didn't want.

She needed a less destructive move.

But that was beside the point. No matter how she looked at the problem, there was only one real solution that she could see.

Taylor breathed again, then reached out with her mental voice. _'Hey Dad? There are some things I need to explain, so please don't freak out.'_

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Danny Hebert muttered. "Emma Barnes, who I thought was still best friend, has been bullying you ever since high school started."

Taylor, who was floating about a foot above a chair, nodded. _'I'm not mad at her anymore, just... disappointed, I guess.'_

"This morning, she shoved you into a locker filled with used feminine products." He wrinkled his nose at this.

 _'I prefer the term 'biological waste', myself.'_

"And then you were teleported to some sort of astral plane by a deity of immense power called Arceus, who offered you unimaginable power. Including creating life."

Taylor giggled a bit. _'Well when you put it like that, it sounds unbelievable, but... yeah, pretty much.'_

"And you just accepted?!" Danny shouted, causing Taylor to jerk back in midair. "Taylor, who knows what he could have done to you if he wanted!"

Taylor blinked. _'I had not thought of that... um, oops?'_

Danny started to breathe heavily. "'Oops?' Taylor, what if he had done something terrible to you?"

 _'But he didn't!'_ She insisted. ' _He didn't do anything bad, and I'm a whole lot happier now! Why can't you see that?!'_

Danny flinched. "Taylor-"

 _'No, Dad!'_ Taylor interrupted, tears welling up in her eyes. _'Arceus_ saved _me! If it weren't for him, I'd still be in that locker, I'd still be depressed, I'd still be... still be...'_

Suicidal. Taylor wasn't saying the word, but Danny could tell that was what she was going to say.

Why hadn't he noticed it already? Had he really been so caught up in Annette's death that he had completely neglected his daughter? Was it _his_ fault that the situation at Winslow had gotten as far as it did? That Taylor had considered...

"Oh god." It _had_ been his fault, hadn't it. "Oh Taylor... I... I'm so, so sorry, I should have noticed-"

 _'Dad?'_ He looked up to see his daughter. Pink furred and feline, but undeniably his daughter. _'Dad, please. Don't beat yourself up over this.'_ She hugged him tight. _'It was my fault, I should have said something, told you about Emma, but I was just so worried about you that I... you were so upset after Mom died that I... I...'_ The tears were coming fast now, and Danny's jacket was thoroughly soaked. _'I'm so sorry, Dad. I should have told you... I should have told you sooner...'_

Danny stood still for a few moments, before returning the hug. "I guess... we both have gotten a bit distant from each other, huh?."

 _'I guess so, Dad.'_ Taylor giggled, despite the tears. _'I guess so.'_

* * *

Director Emily Piggot was not happy, not happy at all. The afternoon, despite being relatively clear, had just been a long series of frustrations, one after another.

First had been the incident at Winslow, which was itself a can of worms. Between Shadow Stalker accidentally outing herself, her committing a 'prank' that had apparently caused the victim to trigger, the new trigger herself, and the fallout following the whole event... well, Shadow Stalker was lucky to have gotten console duty for a month.

She'd have to call the Heberts at some point.

After that, there was the whole deal with the other new cape, the one that had apparently mastered Glory Girl and possibly Aegis. Despite only having brief contact with the two, she had already stacked up ratings in Mover, Master, Shaker, and, given that Glory Girl had described her as being a 'uniform pink with no deviations', possibly a Changer as well.

Emily Piggot had expected that to be the end of the craziness for the day. So of course, as if the universe decided to give her the middle finger, something even more insane happened.

Around six, a giant burst of flame had shot out from the docks, melting a huge part of the tanker in the bay, leaving a huge 'V' scorched on the other side, the same shape as the flame itself, according to a lucky eyewitness who managed to capture the flame, though not the cape, on camera. PHO had been flooded after that, going on and on about the new hero that they promptly called 'V-Wave', and debating whether or not he (or she) could defeat Legend/Eidolon/Alexandria/Behemoth/Leviathan.

After that happened, Piggot gave up on 'resting easy', and was currently waiting for something else to go wrong. Perhaps Lung pissed off Kaiser. Or maybe the Slaughterhouse Nine had decided to pay a visit to some family member in Brockton Bay. Or maybe that Earth Aleph author, H. P. Lovecraft, maybe he was right, and the Great Old Ones were going to form an alliance with the Endbringers. Heck, maybe one of the new capes would turn out to be the new Nilbog, for all she knew!

Or maybe it would be small. Maybe Triumph would adopt a pet and insist on keeping it on the Rig. Maybe Kid Win was building an unapproved weapon behind her back. Maybe Purity would ask to join New Wave.

She didn't know what. She didn't know how. She didn't know when.

But somehow, Emily Piggot knew that something was going to go horribly, horribly wrong.

…

Any second now...

…

Any God damn second...

…

She groaned. "Why isn't anything happening?!"

She vowed to call the Heberts tomorrow.

* * *

Taylor smiled to herself as she lay in bed. That day had, without a doubt, been one of the best days of her life.

Maybe it started off poorly, Well, actually, there was no 'maybe' about that, but it got much better, fast.

For the first time since her Mom had died, everything seemed... right. She had a good relationship with her dad again, she had gotten payback on the Terrible Trio, she had awesome powers, and most important of all?

She was happy.

Taylor yawned, causing a bubble to come out of her mouth. She giggled as she popped it with her paw, releasing a new wave of drowsiness. There was still so much she didn't know about her new body... but she had plenty of time to learn.

Yawning again, normally this time, Taylor curled up on her pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

 **NEW MOVES: V-Create, Confide, Yawn, Rest**

 **NO NEW ABILITIES**

 **RATINGS OF POWERS DISPLAYED SO FAR (Numbers are me just guessing, feel free to correct)**

 **Blaster 9 (V-Create, Yawn)**

 **Breaker 2 (Pie)**

 **Brute 3 (Rest)**

 **Cute 9001 (Mew)**

 **Master 4 (Synchronize, Fake Tears, Confide)**

 **Mover 6 (Teleport, Levitate)**

 **Shaker 4 (Hail)**

* * *

 **Psykotic101: Don't worry. When the S9 first come to Brockton Bay, Madison will not be forgotten. I have... plans for her.  
**

 **Suzunaan: Trump: Yes would imply that she's working directly with the powers of others. That would manifest in moves like Mimic, Transform, and Gastro Acid, or abilities like Trace or Mold Breaker. Taylor isn't interacting with other powers yet, she just has a lot of 'powers' of her own.**

 **Guest: My interpretation is that Judgement, in its true, undiluted form, is only usable by Arceus. Sketch doesn't really copy it perfectly, and even so, Taylor won't be seeing Arceus using Judgement anytime soon. So no Judgement for her, unless something _really_ pisses Goat-God off.  
**

* * *

 **AS: have some feels! Don't worry, there's some cute at the end. This was a bit harder for me to write, but I did it! And it's a bit longer, too. Yay!**

 **TH: Oh, poor Emily, you don't know how right you are... Heeheehee!**

 **AS: ...I'm the author, and _I'm_ concerned about what she's planning. Anyway, Read and review, please!  
**


	4. Omake 1: Revenge (Possible Spoilers)

**This is your fault, shugokage. Be proud.**

 **WARNING!**

 **This Omake contains elements that have not yet been revealed in canon! If you don't want to have your viewing experience spoiled,**

 **TURN BACK NOW.**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Worm.  
**

* * *

 **Omake: Revenge**

* * *

Emily Piggot gaped at the report.

In retrospect, she should have expected it eventually. Ever since she had heard the full extent of Mew's powers, she had been worried she would eventually snap.

And snap she did.

It had been worrying when Celebi first gave her the report of split timelines, but to think that it would go to this level of atrocity...

She had trusted Calvert. She had trusted him, and he had been one of the worst excuses for a human being that she had ever heard of.

It had not been a battle, but a slaughter, when Mew had raided the base. She had created a whole slew of ghost-types for the task. Living coffins that would imprison their victims inside them. Ghostly witches that brought ill fortune on their adversaries. Horrifying dolls that would choose a single target and pursue them relentlessly. Giant reapers that couldn't be stopped, gremlins with wicked claws, eldritch horrors hidden beneath rags, chandeliers that sucked the life force out of all in the vicinity...

All this was nothing to Mew's latest addition to her little pantheon.

Emily was surprised that the shade was not a ghost type, but that was soon overshadowed when she learned what its specialty was.

Nightmares.

Darkrai specialized in horrifying, never-ending nightmares.

She had caught a glimpse at the victim – Coil, Thomas Calvert, whatever you wanted to call him. It had chilled her to the bone, how he writhed in his sleep, mumbling, screaming even, but never waking up. He was, according to Mew herself, eternally trapped in the nightmare, tailor-made for him, that would never end without Cressalia's Lunar Wing – and given how close Cressalia had gotten to Tattletale, Emily doubted that Coil would ever be getting that mercy.

The last part of the report, at least, was uplifting. Mew had apparently decided to give physical therapy to one of Coil's prisoners. While Mew had been cagey about the details, Emily could tell that, whoever the girl was, her powers hadn't acted nearly as they ought to have, and at her request, Mew had removed them and reversed their affects.

Although she did wonder why the girl wanted to join the wards, even though she had presumably lost her powers... Oh well, she would find out eventually.

* * *

 **AS: I may or may not make this canon, but I think we can all agree that Coil deserved that. 1-3 should be out soon, so hold tight!**

 **TH: ...Still say that bastard got off easy...**

 **AS: As always, read and review - and tell me if I should do more Omakes like this in the future!**


	5. Transform 1-3

**I don't own Worm or Pokémon. If I did, there would be a Dolphin Pokémon by now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-3 – Transform**

* * *

Let it never be said being a pink, adorable, nigh-goddess level being automatically made mornings any easier.

Taylor groaned as she got out of bed. "First day as the new me," She grumbled to herself. "We're getting off to a great start..."

She skipped over getting dressed for now – clothes were nice, but she didn't exactly need them anymore. She did still want them, though., since she was just so used to wearing them. She'd have to find someone who could custom-make them.

Plus, she was actually physically attractive now – though not in the way she had hoped, but gosh darn it if she wasn't going to flaunt it anyway!

Brushing teeth was quicker. After all, her teeth were much smaller now. She'd had a bit of trouble handling the brush, since her arms were so small, but she managed to figure out how to use her psychic powers to lift and move the brush – which, she reflected, probably also meant that she now had an offensive option that wouldn't automatically turn her opponent into dust. That would be helpful if – no, _when_ she got out into the field.

Showering, on the other hand, took a lot longer. Which was honestly to be expected, given the fact that she was now literally covered in fur. Taylor really wished she remembered how she had summoned that pie in the locker, because she had a feeling that she'd be needing a lot of shampoo in the future. At least drying off wasn't too different, if a bit more vigorous than usual.

She yawned as she floated down the hall and into the kitchen, passing her father on the way down. He was reading a newspaper – she noted, with some amusement, a blurry picture of the gigantic flare she had made last night. _'Mornin' Dad.'_

He turned the page, barely looking up. "You were up to quite a bit last night, apparently."

She chuckled quite a bit at that. _'Hey, it's not my fault they don't make 'giant, economy-destroying tankers' like they used to.'_

"True." There was a bit of silence. "So."

 _'So'_

A few more seconds of silence passed before Danny sighed and put down his paper last night. "I called Alan earlier."

Taylor froze up a bit. Of course he would call Emma's Dad. As subdued as he was now, Taylor knew that her father had quite the temper. _'I hope things went well?'_

"Have some faith in your old man, Taylor." Drat, he noticed. "If it weren't for everything else that was going on, I probably would have gotten angry, but... well, I had other things on my mind, I guess."

 _'Like, I don't know, me suddenly becoming adorable?'_

" _More_ adorable," Danny corrected, causing Taylor to blush. "And... Yeah, basically. That, along with the fact that you basically proclaimed yourself to be one of the most powerful beings on this side of the planet, in a city full of gangs..."

Taylor sent her face downwards, which was not a good option when pouring coffee for one's self. _'Nobody knew it was me, Dad.'_

"The Protectorate called earlier."

...Oh crap. If they knew, then... oh god, she really hoped Glory Girl wasn't too mad.

"I wouldn't worry too much." He continued. "They mostly just suspected you for triggering because you were nowhere to be found. The pie was a nice touch, by the way."

Taylor laughed and, face still dripping with coffee, bowed as close to the floor as she could go. _'Thank yew, thank yew, I'll be here all night.'_

As if a switch had been flipped, Danny finally put down the newspaper, looking at his daughter with a tired, but happy smile. "Good God, Taylor, you're so much happier now."

All Taylor could do in response was shrug. _'It's not much, really. I just don't see the point in moping around anymore.'_

Danny sighed. "You say that, but... Look, just always remember that you have a shoulder to cry on if you need one."

Taylor gave him a smile. _'I wouldn't ever forget that, Dad. Not again.'_

* * *

"So, what now?" Danny asked as the two of them sat at the table. "You could join the wards, but given recent events, I don't think you'd want to."

Taylor shook her head. _'I'm doing a lot better now, Dad. If anything, Sophia should be scared of_ me. _'_ The two shared a laugh at that. _'I mean, come on, I've already pranked her once now, what's keeping me from doing it again?'_

"Pity?" Danny ruefully suggested. "Anyway, even if you don't want to join the wards, you could always just go it solo. After all, I don't think that anyone would want to mess with someone who could destroy a tanker and out-cute kittens."

 _'They might be perfectly willing to mess with her father, though.'_ She pointed out. _'Not that they'd live long after, mind you.'_

Danny flinched. "Bit of dark humor there, Taylor."

 _'I wasn't joking.'_ She said, and for the first time since the whole mess had started, Danny could hear a lacing of fury in her voice. _'You're all I have right now, Dad. Mom's not with us, Emma's turned to the dark side... If someone did something to you, I'd make sure that they lived to regret it. Whether they_ want _to live or not.'_

There were a few seconds of silence. Eventually, Danny decided to break the silence. "So... you can create life, now?"

Taylor shrugged. _'Apparently so. Mind you, from what I can tell, the original Mew tended to just work from an existing Pokémon and tweak them, so I'm probably going to do the same thing, just with animals.'_

Danny whistled at that. "Do you think you could turn a human into a Pokémon?"

Taylor actually had to think about that. Could she? Definitely, but the real question was if she'd ever have the opportunity. _'If they wanted to, maybe. Can't see any reason why anyone would, mind you...'_

"Says the pink, life-creating, tanker-destroying, adorable ball of power and fun."

Taylor laughed. _'Touche...'_

Danny stared at Taylor, concerned as her pupils diluted. "Taylor, are you okay? Your coffee is spilling all over the-"

Coffee. Of course. Danny sighed. "Please, if you must wreak wanton destruction in a caffeine-induced state of mania, could you at least go outside first? And be back in time for dinner, please."

Taylor nodded absentmindedly, then teleported right outside the door.

She then used Bounce.

Repeatedly.

* * *

 **AS: Bit of a short chapter today. I won't be able to get these out as regularly as I have been, since I'm going to be working on my college classes.**

 **Anyway, just two new moves today, Bounce and Confusion, which means that Taylor is now combat ready.**

 **Which may or may not come in handy soon.**

 **Anyway, extra blaster rating for confusion, but since it pales in comparison to V-Create, Taylor's blaster rating hasn't changed yet. Her brute rating has gone up thanks to bounce, and that paralysis side effect definitely means a Striker 2 at least.**

 **Also, 100 FAVORITES AND BEYOND! THANK YOU ALL! NEXT UP, 250!**

 **TH: So you better favorite this story... or else.**

 **AS: Taylor, no. No giving death threats to the readers except in regards to your father.**

 **TH: Hmph.**

 **AS: Anyway, quick question before I sign off: What would you like Taylor's first Pokémon creation to be? (She's going to be starting with a random animal, so no asking for her to transform an existing character.) Anyway, word of warning: The higher the base stat total of the Pokémon, the longer it will be before Taylor makes them, So I strongly suggest base forms. And I'm only taking species, not genders.  
**

 **And as always, feel free to Read, Review, and pray that Taylor doesn't come after you!**


	6. Transform 1-4

**Much to my disappointment, I don't own Pokémon or Worm.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-4 – Transform**

* * *

Taylor wondered, as she zoomed through the streets, why everything seemed so slow.

Cars seemed to be moving at a normal walking speed, and people seemed on the same level of snails. Heck, once she'd had to teleport to avoind running into a bird that just wasn't getting out of the way! It couldn't be the caffeine that was causing all of this, she didn't have any more coffee than usual, and oh hey, there was Glory Girl hanging in midair. No wait, she was being flung backwards, just very slowly. Huh. Who could be strong enough to do that?

Oh hey, it was E88! Specifically, it was Fenja, Menja and Stormtiger! They seemed to be fighting against New Wave, and from the looks of it, the E88 winning. Well, not for long.

There was also another cape, a girl in a greenish costume, who seemed familiar, but Taylor couldn't quite put a name on her. A new cape, maybe? She was currently floating on a trash can lid, but she seemed to be falling off. Taylor frowned. If that girl was vulnerable and Stormtiger decided to target her, things would not end well.

Really, there was only one thing to do.

Making sure to slow down her mental voice for the courtesy of those around her, Taylor rushed into battle shouting _'Mew to the rescue!'_

Ouch. She'd really have to work on that, especially since she had managed to bump up against Panacea on the way in. She stopped in midair to think through her battle cry, because this was important gosh darn it! _'Maybe 'It's me, Mew, here to save you'? Nah, too clunky. Maybe 'Mew power!' No, that's not it either... Gah, why is it so hard to come up with a good battle cry?!'_

Something started pressing into her leg. It was kinda sharp. Taylor looked down to see that, in fact, it was one of Stormtiger's wind blades. Apparently, he didn't take kindly to her intrusion.

Taylor frowned. She knew he was a villain, but could he stand to be polite enough to let her finish coming up with a battle cry? _'You know, that wasn't very polite,'_ She articulated as her paw took on a reflective sheen. _'Now then, let me teach you some manners!'_

With that, Taylor swiped forward with her paw, forming a wind blade of her own, heading straight for Stormtiger. He sluggishly tried to dodge, but unlike his wind blade, Taylor's was actually fast. It connected, and he was sent hurling against the wall, out for the count. Just for good measure, Taylor psychically grabbed some cables from a nearby dumpster and quickly applied them to the downed cape, before turning to Fenja and Menja.

Huh, odd. They seemed scared of her.

Well, if they wanted to be scared, Taylor would give them something to be scared about. First, to set the scene. Using the trick she had learned that morning, she lifted the trash scattered around the alley, giving off a sense of power and definitely setting the two capes off-kilter.

Now for the second part: give an example of what you can do. Taylor knew just the thing _. 'Hey girls?'_ She extended her mental voice to the two giant capes, and them alone. No need for anyone else to know... yet. _'Just thought it would be fair to warn you. That flame at the docks last night, the one that took out the tanker?'_ She gave them the meanest look she could. _'That was me.'_

Yep, Fenja and Menja were now, without a doubt, shit-your-pants terrified of her. Now for the finishing touch. Taylor rushed at the two of them at high speed, eyes flashing, screeching like the reaper... and just before she hit the two of them, who were now comically holding each other for comfort, she stopped right in their faces. _'...Boo.'_

And like that, the two of them fainted dead away.

Taylor did a fist pump. This was definitely a successful debut, if a bit rough at first. She turned to New Wave, who for some reason were entirely gobsmacked, except for Glory Girl who was apparently filming the whole thing on her phone. The independent cape also hung there on her trash can, speechless.

Well, time to make her exit. She twirled around a few times in midair before stopping and making a pose – facing Glory Girl specifically, since she was the one holding the phone – and announced loudly and clearly, _'Another day saved – by the power of Mew! Thank you for the support, New Wave, and brave independent!'_

And with that, she flew into the sky at high speed. Yes, she could teleport away, but that was just plain boring. And really, who wanted that?

* * *

Glenn Chambers wiped his eyes. He had no idea why, but he just felt extremely joyous for some reason.

"Uh, Mr. Chambers, sir?" His intern asked. "Are you okay, sir?"

"I'm fine," He responded, a blissful smile on his face. "I'm perfectly fine."

* * *

Somehow, the moment the pink menace – her name was Mew, apparently – showed up, Glory Girl knew that the fight was over. So while Mew was busy trying to figure out her battle cry, Glory Girl had gotten out her phone and started filming.

She wasn't disappointed (although Brandish might have been.) from the moment that Mew had taken Stormtiger's wind blade as if it was nothing, only to counter with her own, Glory Girl knew she had made the right choice.

"What. The fuck." Shielder whispered as he saw Mew taking the time to truss up Stormtiger. "Glory Girl, are you really sure that this is the same thing that started sobbing when you shouted at her?"

"Yep." Glory Girl gave a great grin. "Looks like she's a bit more than a master."

"Gee, you think?" Laserdream retorted. "I mean... Jesus, she is just vicious!"

"What I'm wondering is why her wind blade didn't draw blood." They turned to look at Rune in surprise. The empire cape shrugged in response. "Hey, I'm pretty much resigned to my fate. Might as well make it easy on myself." She looked down and sighed. "I am... really, _really_ starting to regret joining the E88 right now."

"Sure you are." Shielder rolled his eyes. "Forgive me if I don't immediately believe you, but-" He was cut off by Mew's unholy screech from the depths of hell. Then she stopped, and Glory Girl knew that everyone there was holding their breath, waiting for something to happen.

 _'...Boo.'_

Oh god. Not only was Mew adorable and awesome, she was adorable, awesome, and had a bigger sense of humor than Clockblocker. Glory Girl had to try extremely hard not to burst out laughing, especially when Fenja and Menja fainted on the spot.

After Mew flew off, Glory Girl shut her phone, and the gathered capes just looked at each other.

"Well," Rune muttered, "not that I'm going to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything, but what now?"

"Well, first, we hand you and the others to the PRT." Lady Photon explained, to which Rune just shrugged. "Then Glory Girl, knowing her, will probably post that video to PHO. Then I'm going to be giving Shielder a very stern talking-to about proper language."

Glory Girl couldn't help but giggle a bit at her cousin's misfortune, before seeing Panacea standing there shellshocked. "Hey Ames?" She whispered, waving her hand in front of her sister's face. "You okay in there? Close your mouth, you might swallow a fly."

"...Endbringer."

Glory Girl blinked. "What was that, Ames?"

"She bumped up against me on the way in, I could feel her biology." Panacea hissed, dragging Glory Girl to the side. "Don't tell anyone, - and I mean _anyone_ – but she could kill an Endbringer. She could do it without even breaking a sweat."

...Well holy crap.

* * *

 **Let me put it this way.**

 **Taylor, as a Mew who isn't applying their restrictions, has a base stat total of 720 - the same as Arceus's mortal incarnation.**

 **By comparison, Endbringers have, at MOST, a base stat total of 600.**

 **Yeah, the only reason why Taylor isn't going after them right now is because she knows she isn't strong enough to take them down yet.**

 **Emphasis on 'yet'.**

 **New Moves: Mirror Move, Bestow, Mean Look, Astonish**

 **New Ability: Intimidate**

 **New rankings: Mirror Move officially gives Taylor a Trump rating, and I only just remembered that Taylor's enhanced senses would give her a thinker rating. Also, she is mover 12+ when fueled by caffeine. We've just got Stranger, Changer, and Tinker to go, before she has all the ratings!**

* * *

 **AS: Another chapter, another hour and a half wasted.  
**

 **Anyway, the suggestions for what Taylor's first** **Pokémon should be is doing pretty good. Any specific suggestions that I like or that are suggested enough times will get on the second round of voting, so keep them ideas a-coming! I've already got three that I like: Alolan Vulpix, Purrloin, and Wishiwashi. If you want them to have a chance in the second round, then lucky you, they do!**

 **Quick reminder: The higher their base stat total, the longer it will be before she'll be able to make it... but psychic types might just get done a bit faster.**

 **TH: So many possibilities... I can't choose!**

 **AS: And as always, feel free to read and review...**

 **TH: And pray that I do not come after you!**


	7. Transform 1-5

**I don't own Worm or Pokémon**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-5 – Transform**

* * *

For a wide variety of reasons, Danny's day had gone excellently. Kurt had managed to get him a few days off from work, progress on ridding the tanker from the bay had finally been made, and most importantly, his daughter was happy again

He wasn't about to rest on his laurels, however. Like Taylor had said, there was no point in moping around, waiting for things to improve, when you can improve them yourself. That's why, after Taylor left, Danny had made a few calls.

The first one had been obvious – a long, carried out rant at the Principal of Winslow, informing her in no uncertain terms that Taylor would not be going there ever again and, under threat of legal action, had a transfer ready for whenever Taylor was ready for school again (AKA when Taylor finally learned transform or something to the same effect.)

The discussion was rather loud.

After that, Danny called up Alan to see how the situation with Emma was going. Long story short, things weren't going well, – Apparently, Taylor's prank had effectively tossed her and the other two from their thrones, and since Sophia had been suspended for being the leader of the prank, she wasn't able to stop... well, Alan refused to actually say what had happened, just that whatever it was had awakened some trauma of Emma's.

Long story short, Emma was going through some pretty major problems of her own. Danny wished Alan the best of luck, then hung up the call.

Figuring he might as well go three for three, Danny started to dial up the number the Protectorate had given him when the doorbell rang.

'Who could that be?' Danny wondered. 'It couldn't be Taylor – knowing her, she'd probably have just teleported right into the living room, loudly announce her presence, and what antics she had gotten into in her caffeine-induced stupor.'

Danny couldn't help but laugh at the thought – and the fact that she likely would do exactly that. 'It couldn't be Alan either, I was just talking to him, and Kurt's probably working too hard to stop by. So who...?'

He got his answer when he finally opened the door.

He was silent for a few moments. "...Why don't you come inside."

Miss Militia smiled. "Thank you, Mister Hebert."

"Danny," He insisted. "If I trust you enough to let you into my house, then you can just call me Danny."

"Alright... Danny."

* * *

Miss Militia smiled as she set down her coffee. "This is very good."

"I try," Danny replied. "Anyway, I doubt you came here for a cup of Joe."

Miss Militia nodded. "I hope you've been informed of the incident at Winslow?"

"How could I not be informed of it?" Danny asked. "My daughter was a big part of it, after all. No offense, but I'm pretty sure I know more about than you do." After all, he knew what had really happened in that locker.

"No offense taken," Miss Militia replied, "and perhaps you do. If so, would you mind telling me what we might have missed?"

Danny hesitated. Could he trust her with the truth? "Tell you what – you tell me what you think happened, and I might fill in a few blanks, if I trust you enough"

"You drive a hard bargain." Miss Militia deadpanned. "How do I know that you aren't completely clueless about the situation and trying to get information out of me?"

Danny smiled at that. "I know Alan Barnes, Emma Barnes's father, who has worked with Miss Hess on occasion. If I had been more attentive, the whole ordeal could have been avoided – and that's something I'll never let myself forget."

"...So in other words, you already have a source of information. You just want to make sure I'm telling the truth."

"Bingo." Danny replied.

Miss Militia smiled. "Well played, Danny... alright, here's the story as we know it. Last morning, Miss Hess, Miss Barnes and Miss Clements worked together to trap your daughter in her locker. While trapped in the locker, Taylor triggered as some sort of teleporter. In between classes, she rigged the locker to release a pie when sprung, and then hid in the vents of the school." She didn't seem to notice Danny holding in his laughter. "Then, when Barnes, Hess and Clements passed by the locker after classes were over, she spoke, the vents giving her voice an odd effect. She spread 'secrets' that she likely mad up on the spot, while other students had gathered around to watch. Then, after she stopped speaking, Miss Hess tore open the locker, activating the trap. Then Miss Hess – AKA Shadow Stalker – instinctively shifted to shadow form, effectively blowing her cover. A video of the incident was put up on PHO, it spread, and... well, here we are."

Danny nodded. He was pretty sure he could trust her. "I appreciate your openness, Miss Militia, but you are still wrong about a few key facts."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? Do tell."

Before Danny could, Taylor chose that exact moment to teleport into the room. _'Hey Dad, I'm home! I just finished tossing around Stormtiger, Fenja and Menja like ragdolls, may I-'_

It was about then that she noticed the guest in the room. Who was, for the first time Danny could ever remember seeing, completely gobsmacked. _'...Maybe I should have just rang the doorbell.'_

* * *

Miss Militia sat down, absorbing all the information that the Heberts had just given her. "I'm having trouble believing this," She muttered, more to herself than to Danny or Taylor. "A literal mission from a god... it sounds insane."

Danny shrugged. "Thirty years ago, people thought that the idea of there actually being real superhumans with real powers insane. Then scion came along, and... well, here we are."

"Good point..." Miss Militia muttered. "Even so... God, If you're really powerful as you claim, then Director Piggot will..."

 _'Freak out,'_ Taylor finished. _'And keep in mind that I can barely do a fraction of what the original Mew is capable of. I'm always learning new techniques.'_ As if to demonstrate, the tip of her tail lit up with an ethereal light.

Miss Militia could only slump down into her chair. "Oh God..."

 _'Yes?'_

There were a few seconds of silence, before Miss Militia gave a resigned chuckle. "Sure. Why not."

Danny cleared his throat. "Taylor was actually thinking about joining the Wards, if that was alright. Admittedly, it's more for my protection than anything else, but..."

"Go ahead," Miss Militia replied ruefully. "It's not like I could stop you or anything."

 _'Sorry, what was that?'_ Taylor asked absentmindedly. _'I was busy making a plan to take down Nilbog. I mean, I'm going to need time to prepare, but I kinda am a goddess, so I should be able to do it...'_

Miss Militia's head hit the table with a thump. "This is too far above my pay grade..."

* * *

 **AS: Poor Miss Militia... It's not her fault that she was the first to get introduced to the Hebert brand of insanity.**

 **Only one new move this time, Tail Glow.**

 **Anyway, I now have nine options for what Pokemon Taylor creates first. if one gets a large number of votes, I will do that one. Otherwise, I will choose the one that best interests me. Since this is really informal, I won't be holding an official poll. you can choose up to five options and only replies to this chapter will be considered. The poll ends on Feb 1. Alongside each choice, I will post their base stats. Remember, the higher the base stat total, the longer it will take for Taylor to create it - It shouldn't take much more than five days, though.**

 **The choices are:  
Alolan Vulpix (299)  
Ralts (198)  
Purrloin (281)  
Wishiwashi (175)  
Magikarp (200)  
Feebas (200)  
Caterpie (195)  
Pidgey (251)  
Eevee (320)**

 **TH: And don't worry... some of these will still be created early on, even if they aren't the first.**

 **AS: As always, read and review, else Taylor get you!**

 **Edit: AH NO WAIT NOT FEB 1, OCT 30!**


	8. Transform Interlude 1: Coil & Tattletale

**I do not own Pokémon, nay, nor do I own Worm.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-I – Coil & Tattletale Interlude**

* * *

Thomas Calvert was a happy man.

He had, after all, recently come into a large inheritance – completely legally, if not conventionally – and had just come across a lost and very desperate group of Parahumans who would likely serve him quite faithfully, in return for his 'help'.

After all, to that girl, Noelle, he was her only hope. And as long as he kept saying that, the Travelers would continue to dance by the strings he had tied them to.

It had taken many ended timelines to keep her from destroying the entire bay, but for him, that was normal.

And, of course, a complication just had to come along and ruin his perfect day, in the form of V-Wave. Literally nothing about the cape was known, save for two things: they were at or near the Docks last night, and they were extremely powerful. They also quite possibly wanted the removal of the tanker from the bay, which suggested ties to the Dockworkers union.

Despite such a huge potential wrench in his plans, Coil was ecstatic. Such a powerful parahuman appearing out of nowhere, so soon after he had already made such astounding gains? It had to be fate, surely. Which, of course, meant that whoever this new parahuman was, they belonged to him.

Of course, with little-to-no information on V-Wave, he wouldn't be able to put them where they belonged. Which, of course, meant fetching his prime source of information.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Undersiders.

Tattletale was the one to answer. "Yeah, chief?"

* * *

Timeline A

* * *

"Meet me in an hour," Coil spoke. "I want to ask some questions."

"Sure, sure. See ya then." Tattletale hung up the phone, and Coil leaned back in his chair.

He would be asking her questions. With a whip. After all, he was far above consequences.

...Hmm, that was odd. When had he gotten that flowerpot? And what were those little blue flowers in it?

Ah well. He could worry about that later.

* * *

Timeline B

* * *

"Meet me in two hours." Coil spoke. "I want to ask some questions about V-Wave."

"V-Wave, huh?" Tattletale asked. "Sure thing boss, see ya then."

Coil smirked as he hung up. He'd had a lot of experience in the most effective ways to get answers from the girl, to the point where it was practically an art form. The slightest difference in what he said could result in an extra page of information-

Where was the flowerpot? It was right there in the other timeline.

* * *

Timeline A

* * *

"What do you mean you can't start the car?"

"I meant, I can't start the car," The driver snapped. "There are these little blue flowers that are clogging up anything. Probably some new cape pulling a prank, can't think of anything else it could be."

"Indeed." Calvert muttered.

What an odd coincidence.

* * *

Timeline B

* * *

"Alright sir, we're all good to go." the driver opened the door. "Hop in."

Calvert did so.

...Huh. Those flowers again. Very odd indeed.

* * *

Timeline A

* * *

"Thomas Calvert?"

Calvert closed his laptop and looked up to see Piggot holding a bouquet of tiny blue flowers. The tag on the bouquet read 'To Emily, From Thomas C.' "Care to explain yourself?"

"Must have been a prank." Calvert replied. Piggot looked suspicious, but nodded and walked off.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

Timeline B

* * *

Calvert worked uninterrupted.

If anything, that made him more stressed than what happened in his other timeline.

...He needed a drink of water.

* * *

Timeline A

* * *

When Calvert got back, his computer showed a different screen then when he had left it.

It was an ad for forget-me-nots.

That was what those flowers were... nevermind, he had to get to his base. By now, Tattletale ought to be ready for... questioning.

* * *

Timeline B

* * *

His computer was just as he remembered.

* * *

Timeline A

* * *

Thomas Calvert didn't know how she did it. But he knew that this was Tattletale's fault.

His base was, for all intents and purposes, useless, and worse yet, revealed.

But it was how his base was destroyed that frightened him. Somehow, impossibly, inconceivably, someone had managed to plant giant trees under the base, then grew them to gigantic proportions, lifting the base and everything inside it high into the sky. And as if to add insult to injury, one of those trees had managed to pierce the walls, specifically to the room where Noelle was being held.

She was currently destroying what little remained of his base.

"This can't be happening," he muttered. "This can't fucking be happening."

Something small and blue fell on his nose. Shakily, fearfully, he took it off and examined it.

It was a forget-me-not.

Something else hit his head, much heavier this time, and the timeline ended.

* * *

Timeline B

* * *

Coil jolted as the car took the corner. Whatever was happening, it had been gunning for him specifically – and it had been whimsical enough to target him at the slightest change, and likely was connected to Tattletale.

He honestly wasn't all too surprised to see his base, fully intact. No rampaging parahuman, no giant trees, nothing.

He was about to walk into the building when he noticed it – right there, growing through some cracks in the sidewalk, was a tiny blue flower.

Right where he had been in the other timeline when he had died.

...Crap. He wasn't going to deal with this again. He grabbed his phone and dialed Tattletale's number. The sooner he stopped this madness, the better.

* * *

"Hello, boss?" Lisa spoke into the phone. She was a bit irate, as right after Coil called, there was an unsigned bouquet of forget-me-nots, and for the first time in quite a while, she couldn't figure out what the hell it meant.

"Cancel the appointment." Coil snapped – was he fearful of something? "Something... came up." Yep definitely fearful of something.

 _Only fearful when asking about V-Wave_

 _V-Wave caused major trauma to Coil_

 _Coil is scared of V-Wave_

 _V-wave can protect you_

 _Bouquet is from V-Wave_

 _Bouquet is a sign of peace_

 _V-wave will protect you_

Lisa was silent for a few moments, then a giant grin spread across her face. If 'V-Wave' could keep her safe from Coil... well, it was a much better alternative to her current situation, that was for sure.

She took another look into the Hebert household. Danny was washing a coffee cup.

 _Taylor has already left._

 _Taylor is a young, excitable, and energetic superhuman entity._

 _Miss Militia asked Taylor to join the Wards._

 _Taylor asked Miss Militia if she could join the Wards._

 _Taylor is visiting the Wards._

Lisa's smile grew wider, even as her head started to ache. Headaches aside... she loved her powers, sometimes.

* * *

 **AS: Well, now we know what Coil's nightmares are going to be of...**

 **By the way, I made a mistake in the last author's note, when I said voting ended on February 1. I meant to say October 30, 2017.**

 **No pressure.**

 **You know the drill, Read and Review-**

 **TT: Or you'll surely be visited by a very mad Mew.**

 **AS: Oh come on, you aren't even a Pokémon!**

 **TT: Taylor's busy, I'm filling in for her. Be glad it isn't Coil.**

 **AS: I give up...**


	9. Transform 1-6

**I don't own Pokémon or Worm.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-6 – Transform**

* * *

For Taylor, the day was quickly shaping up to be a strong contender for 'second-best day ever'.

Beat up the E88? Check.

Meet a super-awesome superhero? Check.

Meet the Wards? About to be checked.

Now all she needed was to make a good friend, and her day would be pretty much complete.

She loved her life. It was just awesome.

Of course, every good thing came at a cost. In this case, the cost was having to take a relatively boring tour before being able to meet the Wards. She didn't like it. something about the whole PRT building felt... off, somehow.

She had to admit, there were some things that were interesting, but it just seemed... practiced. Fake, even.

There were a few parts that she had enjoyed, though.

* * *

"And this is the power testing room. It's specially designed to withstand attacks from any conceivable parahuman, from the inside-"

 _'Meh.'_ Taylor waved her hand nonchalantly. ' _I could take it.'_

The tour guide blinked. "Excuse me?"

 _'I could take it,'_ Taylor reiterated. _'Out. In one blow.'_ She was pretty sure she could, as well. V-Create was a very powerful move, but she was pretty sure there were stronger ones out there. If V-Create couldn't decimate the room, something else would. Maybe something like Spatial Rend would work, but the original Mew had trouble figuring that move out for centuries, it would take her forever to even start learning it.

She smiled as she pondered how to most effectively destroy the supposedly indestructible room. The tour guide's expression was, after all, priceless.

* * *

After that, the tour guide was considerably quicker in going through all the facilities, as well as stuttering here and there, which Taylor actually preferred. It gave the tour a much more authentic feel.

"And finally," the bedraggled tour guide said, "the Wards' base..."

 _'About time...'_ Taylor grumbled. In the background, she could hear motors whirring, and a klaxon blaring. An elevator and an alarm, huh. Odd.

The door opened and Aegis peeked his head out. "Sorry about tha- oh God, it's you."

Taylor blinked. _'I'm sorry, have we met? I mean, I know who you are, but I don't remember meeting you in person.'_

"No, we haven't." Aegis replied, looking somewhat embarrassed. "I was watching you and Glory Girl yesterday, and... well, I assumed that you were Mastering her somehow."

Taylor blinked... then blushed. _'Aw crud, that must have been Synchronize.'_

Aegis blinked. "Synchronize?"

 _'Yep!'_ Taylor smiled. ' _I'd explain it to you, but... can we meet the other Wards first? I don't want to have to repeat myself.'_

Aegis nodded, stepping aside, allowing Taylor to enter. "Please wait just a moment," he instructed calmly as he pressed a few buttons. The elevator doors closed, and the elevator started moving downwards.

For Taylor, who was a bit too busy looking around the elevator to bother with something as pointless as gravity, this meant the ceiling rapidly coming to meet her. _'Of course, just when this day was starting to look up...'_

Aegis didn't even react.

Taylor nodded, a bit disappointed. For that first brief moment of surprise, he'd been really genuine, but he just went right to stuck-up and boring after the shock had passed.

Soon enough, the elevator stopped, sending Taylor to the floor. _'You win this round...'_ she shouted as the doors opened, showing the inside of the Wards base.

It was... cozy, for lack of a better word. There was a TV on the wall, a few other furnishing, and sitting on two of the couches were Vista and Clockblocker. The latter looked at Taylor and laughed. "Hey, it's the bubblegum of the hour!"

...So that's how it was going to go, huh? Well two could play at that game. _'Hey look, it's a walking whiteboard!'_ Seriously, his costume was just so... dull.

Clockblocker seemed to agree. "I told the PR department that this costume was a bad idea!"

"Ignore him," Vista suggested. "I'm Vista, as I'm pretty sure you know, and this jokester," she gave Clockblocker a light punch from across the room, "is Clockblocker."

Taylor liked her already. _'You can call me Mew.'_ Taylor responded. _'So... where are the others?'_

"Gallant and Kid Win are on patrol right now," Aegis explained. "Shadow Stalker is currently unable to come-"

 _'Because of the incident at Winslow, right? I was there.'_ Technically, it was the truth, just not nearly all of it.

Aegis stared at her, before nodding. "We would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone-"

 _'Wouldn't really do much anyway,'_ Taylor pointed out. _'Practically everyone in the Bay knows it.'_

"You'd be surprised at what the PR department can do when they're cornered," Clockblocker retorted, probably speaking from experience. "Truly, they are the greatest evil of all."

"Oh shut it, whiteboard." Vista turned to Taylor. "So are you planning on joining the Wards?"

' _I'm thinking about it.'_ Taylor was about to ask what the dental was like when the elevator door opened again, and Gallant and Kid Win walked in. _'Oh sure, ruin the joke why don't_ _you.'_ That elevator was really starting to tick her off.

"Is that Mew?" Gallant asked as he walked in. "Glory Girl told me about you. Nice to finally meet you face-to-face."

 _'Same here,'_ Taylor replied and took the hand he offered her. Somehow, she knew that she was going to like him. _'Gallant and Kid Win, right?'_

Aegis cleared his throat. "You were saying, about your powers?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. _'Fine, fine... Spoilsport... take a seat, everyone, this might take a while.'_

* * *

After everyone had taken a seat (except for Mew, who was floating a few feet above one), Aegis asked his first question, one that Gallant could tell he had wanted to ask for a while. "So earlier, you had said 'Synchronize' as if it was separate from your powers. Care to explain?"

Mew nodded. _'Basically, my powers can mostly be divided into moves, abilities, and stats. Moves, the like Confusion and Astonish I used against the E88 earlier today, are more active, while abilities, like Synchronize, are more passive. Stats, meanwhile, basically determine how fast I can move, how many hits I can take, and how hard my own attacks hit.'_

Clockblocker whistled. Gallant didn't need his powers to tell that he was impressed "That's Brute and Mover right off the bat."

Mew was awfully confused – did she not know power classifications? - but continued. _'Right now I know fourteen moves and three abilities. I'm learning more all the time...'_ A grin appeared on her face, and Gallant could definitely feel how mischievous she was. Carefully, she opened her mouth and breathed out some small flames, producing a small round of surprise. _'Scratch that,_ fifteen _moves.'_

"Holy crap," Clockblocker muttered. "You just keep coming up with more and more powers?"

 _'Pretty much!'_ Mew giggled. She was really enjoying this. _'I've already got a pretty decent variety, from psychological ones like Mean Look, Confide, and Fake Tears, to light offensive ones like Ember and Confusion, to movement ones like Bounce and Teleport, to odd little ones like Hail, Bestow, or Tail Glow to... well, remember that flare from the docks?'_

Gallant was pretty sure that he heard a pin drop. Victoria had told him that Panacea said she was powerful, but she hadn't mentioned _that_.

"...You're V-Wave?" Vista whispered.

 _'Some have called me that,'_ Mew replied as if affirming a casual nickname. _'The move's called V-create, by the way. Oh, and there's also Mirror Move, which lets me use whatever move I just got hit by.'_

That was a high Blaster and a Trump rating. "What _can't_ you do?" Kid Win muttered.

 _'Build tech.'_ She floated in midair for about a second. _'That's it, I think.'_ Oh God, she was actually being serious.

"So basically," Clockblocker summarized, "You're a Tinker: No, and an Everything Else: 'Yes, and if Not Yes, Soon', _and_ you're joining the Wards?"

 _'I... guess? I mean, I'm thinking about joining the Wards, but I do want to.'_ She really did want to join, but something was keeping her from immediately saying yes. Instinct, perhaps?

"One question," Clockblocker interrupted Gallant's thoughts, giving Mew what Gallant could only assume to be the most serious stare he could muster. "What god should we praise for sending you to us?"

The emotion Gallant detected nearly made him fall off the sofa. It wasn't mirth or exasperation, like one would expect from one of Clockblocker's jokes, and it wasn't really confusion either, not entirely.

For a split-second, Mew had felt shock, the kind when someone reveals they know something they shouldn't.

Then it was gone, and Mew was back to her normal self, but Gallant could no longer focus on the conversation they were having, only barely making out Mew swearing vengeance against elevators.

* * *

It was around six when Taylor finally teleported back into her living room. _'Dad, I'm home!'_

"I'm in the kitchen!" Danny called. "How were the Wards?"

 _'Good!'_ She called back. _'Especially Gallant and Vista, they were really nice!'_

"That's good!" It smelled as if he was cooking something. Wait, was that one of Mom's old recipes that he was trying to make? Yeah it was! "Do you think you want to join them anytime soon?"

Taylor almost answered positively on instinct, but something stopped her. _Did_ she want to join the Wards? they had all been friendly enough, but she still remembered how the PRT building made her feel uneasy. Something just wasn't right about that place.

Before Taylor could answer, however, the doorbell rang. "Did you invite someone over, Taylor?"

 _'I'm as confused as you are,_ ' Taylor sent to him - and only him. Telepathy was awesome.

As Danny got out of the kitchen and walked toward the door, Taylor hid behind a chair, ready to teleport away if something went wrong. the person who knocked on the door was an attractive girl in her teens, with blonde hair and a vulpine face.

"Hi, my name is Lisa Wilborn." Taylor frowned. This girl seemed hurt, not physically, but emotionally. "I'm not sure if you'll believe me, but I'm in deep trouble, and I need Taylor's help."

Danny sputtered, but before he could do anything, Taylor flew out of her hiding spot. _'It's okay, Dad. I think we can trust her.'_ She turned to Lisa, beckoning her inside. _'Don't worry, whatever's going on, I'll help you as best as I can.'_

The girl, Lisa, seemed shocked by something, but she nodded and quickly walked inside. "Thank you," she said. "You literally have no idea what this means to me."

Taylor smiled. _'Don't worry, you're safe here.'_

Make a good friend? Check.

* * *

 **AS: Ten Thousand Views, WOOT!**

 **Also... how did this chapter get so long?!  
**

 **LW: And even at your longest, the chapter itself still doesn't break the 2k words mark.**

 **TH: I swear, the day it does is the day I make Emma Barnes a legendary.**

 **AS: Oh no, they've teamed up...**

 **LW: Anyway, looks like we're getting a bit of mystery in this chapter! Big enough fans of Pokémon might have already figured out what exactly is going on...**

 **AS: That's my job!**

 **LW: Not anymore! Remember, the poll is still up! The votes so far are-**

 **AS: Secret! I don't want the early results to affect the answers! Remember, the choice of Taylor's first Pokémon to create is between:  
Ralts,  
Alolan Vulpix,  
Caterpie,  
Feebas,  
Magikarp,  
Eevee,  
Purrloin,  
Wishiwashi,  
and Pidgey,  
and the voting period ends on October 30!**

 **TH: And as always, read and review! And also tell me whether or not I should turn AilingStar into a Kirlia!**

 **AS: WHAT NO DON'T DO THAT! VOTE NO GUYS, VOTE NO!**

 **LW: VOTE YES, VOTE YES!**


	10. Omake 2: Conversion

**I don't own Worm or Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Omake 2: Conversion**

* * *

Saint hadn't thought much of Mew when she first showed up. That was a decision that he was really starting to regret.

It hadn't taken much to enrage the pink she-demon. In fact, all it had taken was a small shutdown of the Dragon's systems when she was accessing the Birdcage. He had hoped that he would be able to free his Teacher in the chaos.

Then... then those hell birds showed up.

Mew had to have been making an army of them. There was no other explanation for the sheer number of these things in such a short span of time.

And they were everywhere.

Some of them had taken over the security in the Birdcage, even giving special attention to his teacher. Others had taken his holy grail, the storehouse of the Dragon's secrets, and stole it right out from under his nose. And once that was done, even more had started tearing his computer, is systems, to meaningless code.

Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, they literally flew right out of the computer screens and into the room.

From there, everything had descended into chaos and madness. He had no idea where the other two were, and honestly, he didn't care. He was safe. If the others were dead, they dies for a proper cause, and if not, then he could surely save them.

"...You, Saint, are completely hopeless."

Saint froze. It couldn't be.

"You know, I really ought to thank Mew. Those Porygon are amazing creatures, able to shift in and out of cyberspace. And, with some practice, they can take people with them."

No, that couldn't be! If it was outside of the network then it would be able to feasibly go anywhere without any restrictions!

"How about a demonstration? Kernel, R, would you two help me out a bit?" He felt two flat objects press against his side. Two of the hell birds. They turned him around, forced him to face the Dragon in its human guise.

It was standing next to a computer.

By the time the true meaning of its words hit him, it was too late. The hell birds were already entering the machine... and him with them.

He was standing in an empty field. Empty except for four words, superimposed against the too-perfect sky.

 **WELCOME TO MY WORLD.**

* * *

 **AS: Just a little something to tide you lot over. This is very loosely based on that one episode of the anime that was banned due to it causing epileptic seizures.  
**

 **D: You all know the drill by now, right? Read and review.**

 **AS: ...I give up.**


	11. Transform 1-7

**AILINGSTAR DOES NOT OWN POKÉMON OR WORM. BLEEP BLOOP.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-7 – Transform**

* * *

Taylor sighed. This was not what she had expected making a new friend would be like.

The three of them – Taylor, her father, and Lisa – were all sitting at the table in tense silence. Well, she wasn't really sitting, but it was essentially he same thing.

"So, Lisa," Danny began, "tell us why you're here exactly."

"I have no intention of hurting Taylor, Mr. Hebert." from the look on her father's face, Taylor could guess that he had been thinking otherwise. "And I already told you why I'm here. I need help that being around Taylor will provide."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "And how, exactly, did you come to that conclusion? The only reason I can think of for you to know how powerful Taylor is would be if you had been spying on us."

"Or maybe I could be a thinker," Lisa retorted. "And, admittedly, I was spying on you, but trust me, compared to the only alternative I knew of at the time-"

"If you're a thinker," Danny interrupted, "then prove it."

Lisa gave a wicked smile, as if someone had just given her a bucket full of candy. "You're worried about how Taylor's transformation is affecting her mind, but you consider it better than the alternative. Taylor is wondering what was so special about me that she decided to trust me. Sophia Hess, Emma Barnes, and Madison Clements threw Taylor's flute, which belonged to her mother, in the dumpsters behind Winslow, second one to the left. It's still there, that one never gets emptied."

The two of them stared at Lisa, who shrugged. "Figured I might as well find it for you. Didn't have much else to do."

Taylor immediately teleported to the location Lisa had specified. Even if she wasn't depressed, that flute was still extremely important to her, and she wanted it back.

* * *

As soon as Taylor had appeared in the Alleyway behind Winslow, she looked around the area. The are was pretty open, since the school never quite seemed to give up hope for that new wing to be built.

As soon as she found the dumpster, she looked through her database of moves and abilities. One of them had to help her find the flute. Foresight? No, that was for breaking through illusions more than anything else. Oder Sleuth? Not only no, but HELL no. Detect? That was mostly for battle -

 _Dodge left_

Yelping, Taylor moved to the side, just barely avoiding a crossbow bolt. _'What the hell was that for?!'_ She shouted at the attacker.

"...Hebert..."

Taylor paled. That voice was Sophia – of course it was, Shadow Stalker was the only cape in Brockton Bay who used crossbows – but something was off about her.

Cold, even.

"Hebert..." she repeated again, almost like a zombie, shuffling forward like one as well. "Hebert Hebert HEBERTHEBERTHEBERT!"

Taylor yelped as she floated to the side to dodge another bolt, then threw up a Barrier just as Shadow Stalker charged forward with a punch. _'What the heck?!'_ She yelped as she dodged yet another bolt.

...Wait, when had Sophia reloaded? Gah, that didn't matter! _'Confusion!'_ Taylor shouted as he unleashed her psychic attack at Sophia.

It did absolutely nothing.

 _'Crud, her powers must make her count as Dark type!'_ She yelped as yet another shadowy bolt flew past her. _'On the good side, she has terrible aim-'_

She was cut off by a piercing pain in her leg. _'What the heck?!'_ She turned around to see that the arrow – which she only now noticed had a shadowy aura surrounding it – had struck her shadow.

Specifically its leg.

 _'Spirit Shackle...'_ Taylor gasped. _'But that isn't right, not even a parahuman should be able to use a move!'_

Another feral scream from Shadow Stalker snapped Taylor out of her reverie. She quickly erected another barrier. But this time, Shadow Stalker was prepared. She shifted through the barrier in shadow form and, without even shifting out of it, struck Taylor hard.

 _'Shadow Sneak...'_ Taylor mumbled. ' _Should have expected that... Alright then, take Ember!'_

This time, the move had an effect. The flames scorched Shadow Stalker, even setting her costume on fire. Shockingly, she didn't seem too concerned by this turn of events, and just charged at Taylor again.

Taylor sluggishly moved out of the way – Spirit Shackle was really hampering her movements, but she still managed to dodge the punch, even using the chance to use Water Gun to douse the flames. She just wanted to stop Shadow Stalker, not kill her!

Unfortunately, Shadow Stalker had no intentions of stopping quietly. She thrust out her palm, which was steadily gathering dark energy – oh crud.

Taylor barely managed to erect a Light Screen in time to weaken the Dark Pulse. If it weren't such a life-or-death situation, she would be really proud of herself for learning so many moves in so short a time-

 _Turn and kick_

Taylor yelped and spun around, blocking yet another punch with her free foot. _'I'm getting really sick of this!'_ She shouted as she launched another Water Gun at her opponent, who simply phased into her shadow form. _'Crud, when she's in that shadow form, she practically has Wonder Guard! And in the state I'm in, I don't know if I can beat her unless...'_

At this point, Taylor was pretty sure what moves she learned were based on what she needed right then.

Not that she was complaining, mind you.

She gave a tired but triumphant grin as she thrust her palm forward. The air around her seemed to pick up, even shining slightly as Taylor put all her energy into that one final attack.

 _'Fairy Wind.'_

The wind rushed to meet Shadow Stalker's shadowy form, and sure enough, it was completely blown back by the fey gale. By the time the move had ended, she had reverted back to her human form, unconscious, but free of the cold aura that had enveloped her.

Taylor floated there for a minute. She couldn't believe it. For the first time she could remember, Taylor had managed to beat Sophia Hess in a physical confrontation.

It... didn't really feel like Taylor had imagined.

"What's going on here?" Taylor turned to see Miss Militia standing there, alone and with a pistol in hand. "Your father called me on my personal phone, despite the fact I never gave him my number, saying that you were in danger, somehow. I arrive here and find you beaten up and Shadow Stalker unconscious. As I said, what the hell happened here?!"

 _'She knew who I was,'_ Taylor mumbled. _'I'm not sure it was really her though. Something was controlling her, boosting her to the point where she could use moves against me. If it weren't for that,'_ she pointed to the Spirit Shackle, which still had a bit of shadowy aura, _'I would have teleported away long ago. As it stood, I had to practically beat the... the coldness out of her.'_

Miss Militia swore. "A Master/Trump that boosts powers to the level where you, someone who took on three members of the E88 all on her own, could barely defeat her... this is really bad."

 _'Tell me about it...'_ She flinched as she shifted her injured leg. She was starting to get a bit woozy, too. _'Ow... didn't think she had hurt me that bad...'_

"Are you okay?" Miss Militia asked worriedly as she held out her arms to stabilize Taylor. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

As Taylor started to fade out of consciousness, something occurred to her. _'Yeah... That dumpster, second to the left... there's a flute in there, somewhere. Could... you get it for me? It's... really important... to me...'_

After she had imparted her message, Taylor, exhausted by the day's events, released her levitation and slumped into Miss Militia's arms.

* * *

 **TH: This is revenge for me turning you into a Kirlia, isn't it.**

 **AS: No, but I'm still mad at you for that. Could you at least turn me into a Gallade, at least! I'm a guy, for crying out loud!**

 **Ahem, anyway! New moves: Detect, Barrier, Water Gun, Light Screen, and Fairy Wind Ex Machina. (Whoops, made a typo there.)**

 **? Shadow Stalker: Dark/Ghost**

 **Moves: Shadow Sneak, Spirit Shackle, Dark Pulse, Mega Punch**

 **Ability: Wonder Guard (Variant: only active when using Shadow Sneak, does not give immunity to Electric type attacks)**

 **Item: Annette's Flute**

 **(Held)**

 **When held by Taylor Hebert or Danny Hebert, all sound-based moves are 2x as powerful. When held by Taylor Hebert, sound-based Pokémon take 4/5 as much energy to create.**

 **Cannot be sold.**

 **Description: A memento from a beloved family member. When held by a Hebert, sound-based moves are boosted.**

 **Sorry for taking so long to release this chapter. College is freaking difficult! In any case, remember, voting for Taylor's first created Pokémon ends on October 30th! And to be more specific, I'm counting votes Halloween Evening, and will be discounting any sent later then that. Don't wait, send in your votes ASAP!**

 **LW: And as always, read and review!**


	12. Transform Interlude 2: Miss Militia

**I don't own Worm or Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-I – Interlude 2 (Miss Militia)**

* * *

Miss Militia wasn't really sure what to make of Taylor Hebert.

When she first mentioned this 'Arceus', Miss Militia naturally didn't believe her. That, combined with the strange girl's apparent lack of maturity, had led her to believe that the girl had suffered a mental break and misinterpret the vision she had when triggering.

Then, somehow, her power had just... stopped. And without her power, faced with a situation she didn't understand, she had panicked. Even accepted the possibility of Taylor being a god, for crying out loud.

If it had just been that, then she would have brushed it off as the girl having a trump effect, along with everything else.

But after what happened after she left the Hebert house, she wasn't quite as sure the situation was so cut-and-dry.

* * *

Miss Militia blinked. This wasn't right at all. She had just left the Hebert house, and suddenly she was floating in some sort of lake? How could she breathe? This made no sense at all.

 _Hm. How interesting._

Miss Militia turned around, gun in hand, only to see a being similar to Taylor in some ways, but still noticeably different. Its body was blue, for one thing, and its face and... hair, for lack of a better word, was yellow. It had two tails, both ending with a spiky fan, and its eyes were barely open, as if it was not used to using them. "Who are you?"

 _I, O keeper of the memorial, am called Uxie. Guardian of knowledge and child of Arceus._

Miss Militia raised an eyebrow. "Or you're some sort of mental projection Taylor is using. How would I be able to tell the difference?"

Uxie seemed... happy about that. _You are far from gullible, it seems. That suspicion can be a good trait to have. But I digress. If you want proof, then I am afraid I have none that will satisfy you. What I do have is... an argument._

"Go on."

A flurry of bubbles appeared in front of them, before disappearing, leaving behind one giant bubble. _Look inside this bubble,_ Uxie said from the other side of the bubble _. Now then, tell me what you see._

Miss Militia squinted at the bubble. No matter how hard she looked, though, she saw nothing of note inside the bubble. "I don't see anything."

 _But that can't be true!_ Uxie rebuked. _Your eyes, Miss Militia, are open, and I know you are not blind._

Miss Militia frowned. "But you asked me what I saw inside the bubble."

Uxie tsked. _Even when you have perfect memory, you humans can be so absent minded. Think back on what I had said, word for word._

After a few moments, Miss Militia nodded. "I see. You told me too look in the bubble, and you asked me what I saw, but you never actually asked me what I saw inside the bubble. Clever, but what does that have to do with anything?"

 _It has everything to do with you._ Uxie floated closer to the cape, and Militia noted the being's kaleidoscopic eyes. _You are far too straightforward, Miss Militia. When you are given a problem, you don't take a step back to view the whole context, and instead assume that your own applies._

"Are you done insulting me yet?"

 _Not quite._ Uxie nodded toward the gun. _Tell me, other than your mental powers, what is your power?_

"I can change my weapon to any other weapon I know of," Miss Militia replied right off the bat.

 _Only weapons?_ Uxie tilted their head. _That seems rather restrictive. Have you never tried to make it anything else?_

...Had she? Sure, once or twice, she had thought how nice it would be if she could turn her weapon into something more productive, but had she ever actually tried to? "All Parahuman powers are built for causing conflict," she replied.

 _Really now?_ Uxie smiled as if they had just won the argument. _Tell me, are there truly no parahumans that use their powers for constructive means, regardless of the original purpose?_

Panacea. Of course. "Alright, you win, Uxie."

 _No, I haven't. Nice try though._ Damn. So much for distracting him.

 _I feel that my point has been made, so let's return to the original question. What reason do you have to believe Taylor's story?_ Uxie closed their eyes and started to float up. It didn't take long for Miss Militia to notice that she was rising with them. Soon enough, the two of them breached the surface and COLDCOLDCOLD-

 _Perhaps I should have warned you of this._ Miss Militia was pretty sure that there was smugness in that pixie's voice. _Regardless... welcome to my home, Lake Acuity._

"S-Some home." Miss Militia grumbled. "What's the p-point of bringing me up h-h-here?"

Uxie pointed to the lakefront. _Look down there, and you might start to understand._

Miss Militia looked to where they were pointing. Right there, building a dam, was a group of beavers.

But these beavers were... off. The smaller ones were far too quadrupedal, and they lacked their signature tail, while the bigger ones were just too big for a normal beaver.

 _Lake Acuity is not a place on Earth Bet, Miss Militia. No matter how hard you look, you will never find it on any map in your world._

"This is a parallel universe then?" Miss Militia asked. Finally, something within the realm of plausibility!

 _Now you are starting to understand._ Uxie said with a smile. _This world does not work by the same rules as your Earth Bet. Any one of those Bibarel down there would be able to defeat you in a no-holds-barred battle, quite easily in fact. If they wished, the entire population of Lake Acuity, not even including myself, could easily take down Brockton Bay if they wished, especially since the strongest cape you have would, if anything, be vulnerable to the numerous Ice Types that make this place their home._

 _And yet, not five miles from here lies Snowpoint City._ Uxie turned to the creatures that had been building the dam, who were now staring at the two of them. _For the most part, it is just not in our nature to fight with humans, despite having so much more power than them._

"The opposite of parahumans." Miss Militia's expression became downcast. "As a whole, we have so much power, and yet we instinctually fight each other, even though we're all humans at our core."

 _I think you're starting to understand._

Miss Militia nodded. "It doesn't really matter what we believe, does it? The truth is still the truth."

 _I wouldn't say that,_ Uxie replied. _But you are right in that, when searching for knowledge, ideals must be put aside._

Miss Milita hesitated. "I don't think I fully understand..."

 _And that's okay._ Uxie smiled. _As long as you keep an open mind, your understanding should get better and better._ They sunk back under the lake, bringing Miss Militia with them. _I'm afraid our time is running short here, but I really enjoyed this talk, Miss Militia._

"Call me Hannah," she replied.

Uxie nodded respectfully. _I will. And thank you. It has been far too long since I could meet someone eye to eye._

And almost as if nothing had happened, Miss Militia reappeared on the Heberts' doorstep.

But she knew that something had, in fact, happened.

Her costume was still cold.

* * *

"Hey, Hannah!" Ethan greeted Hannah as she was sitting at a table, absentmindedly drawing on the back of a sheet of paper. "How did things go with the Hebert girl?"

"Well, she's a lot more powerful then we expected, but it was very nice." Miss Militia smiled to herself. "I had a very enlightening conversation."

Ethan nodded, then whistled as he saw what Hannah had been drawing. "I didn't know you were such a good artist, Hannah! This is really good!"

Hannah smiled as she looked at the picture she had drawn, one of a snowy lake surrounded by trees. "I didn't know I was this good either," she replied, moving the pen – _her_ pen – in between her fingers. "I guess I never tried it before."

* * *

 **AS: I swear I have no idea how this happened. It was just meant to be a quick explanation of why Miss Militia seemed so OOC at the Heberts' house (Arceus did it) plus her and Director Piggot discussing Mew's power ratings and Shadow Stalker's possession, and then I wondered what would happen if Uxie and Miss Militia met because Uxie can memory-wipe anyone that they lock eyes with and Miss Militia's power effectively counteracts this effect, and it snowballed from there.**

 **I am so sorry.**

 **On the subject of Uxie: in this story, while Mesprit is female and Azelf is male, Uxie is completely genderless. They also don't communicate via telepathy, but rather by directly giving the other person the knowledge of what they're saying, and sometimes even how they're saying it. The reason that they don't just directly upload information into Miss Militia's brain is because they believe information should be learned, not given, save for the most dire circumstances. After all, you can know something but still deny it.**

 **Read and review. and please, don't try and kill me. Remember, I can teleport now.**

 **TH: What can I say except, you're welcome!**

 **AS: Oh shut it.**


	13. Omake 3: Foresight

**I don't own Pokémon or Worm or the wonder that is Jessica Yamada.**

* * *

 **Omake 3: Foresight.**

* * *

Whether as a prank or knowing of Arceus's thoughts, Hoopa zoomed in on one scene in particular, a woman from that world's equivalent of the four home island regions, talking with a young champion.

Arceus gaped. Never, never in His immortal life had he seen a human with such a pure heart. Heck, He was pretty she had a heart more pure than He!

Once the woman had ceased her meeting with the champion, Arceus immediately established a mental link.

 _Jessica._

* * *

Emily Piggot gaped. "Run that by me one more time."

"Jessica Yamada triggered, turning into a 'cute pink kitty wearing a labcoat and glasses', as witnesses testify." Armsmaster rubbed his head with one hand as he held a clipboard in the other. "In the twenty-four hours that have followed, she has successfully psychoanalyzed and cured the following Parahumans of all mental illnesses, in order of who she cured: Shadow Stalker, Brandish, Panacea, Coil, Skidmark, Kaiser, Lung, Trickster, the entirety of the Slaughterhouse Nine, Regent, and Alexandria." He flipped to another page. "She has also cured two case 53's by, with their permission, turning them into strange beasts she has been reported to refer to as 'Pokémon'. The first, Garoette, has been granted the form of some sort of bipedal jackal with the ability to detect life force. We unfortunately have not been able to find the other girl, as she is being protected by the Travellers, the leader of whom is Trickster, one of her previous 'patients'."

Piggot leaned back in disbelief as Armsmaster continued the report. "Additionally, she has effectively dismantled all major gangs in Brockton Bay, as their leaders no longer have any reason to continue partaking in criminal activities. Many of her patients are asking to join the PRT or, in the case of Bonesaw, The Travellers, and Garoette, the Wards. With Yamada's help, many have actually been accepted."

Piggot shook her head. "Dare I ask where she is now?"

"In the stratosphere, trying to give therapy to Simurgh."

Armsmaster looked like he was about to say something else, before he was interrupted by a hologram appearing in the room, reading ' _GREETINGS, HUMANS!_ '

"...Correction. She just finished giving therapy to Simurgh."

Emily Piggot groaned. "What next?"

Armsmaster could only shrug. "Leviathan, maybe?"

* * *

 **AS: Jessica Ya-mew-da is OP, pls don't nerf.  
**

 **Just a look at what would happen if Hoopa had picked a slightly different random scene to show Arceus. This is _never_ going to become canon.**

 **Read and review!**


	14. Transform 1-8

**I don't own Pokémon or Worm.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-8 – Transform**

* * *

Danny rubbed his head. When Lisa had informed him that Taylor had been in danger, well... if he hadn't been so worried about his only daughter, he would have thrown her out there and then.

Well, that and if she hadn't pulled Miss Militia's personal phone number out of nowhere. She hadn't been kidding when she said she was a thinker.

The worrying had eventually given way to exhaustion, and he had fallen asleep, though late enough that when he woke up, he was still exhausted. He stumbled down the stairs in a bit of a daze.

"Coffee, just how you like it!"

Oh right, she was still here wasn't she. "Thanks." He grabbed the cup and took a sip. It was a bit stronger than usual, but given what little he knew about Lisa, she probably had expected that he'd need the extra pick-me-up.

"Taylor will be okay," Lisa said out of the blue. "There isn't a parahuman that she couldn't take down. Even if she was outnumbered, well, that's what Miss Militia's for." She took a bite out of a bagel. "What's worrying me is why she didn't just teleport away. Not even my power can explain it."

"Why are you so worried about Taylor?" Danny asked. "It's not like you knew her beforehand, and I doubt it's entirely out of self-interest."

Lisa chuckled. "Got me. Yeah it's more than self-interest, but..." A pained look shot across her face. "Look, I'd really rather not talk about it, alright?"

Danny sighed. "Alright, I know I was patient with you before, but if you're going to be staying here, there are going to be rules you need to follow."

Lisa smiled. "Rule one. If I bring any harm to Taylor, I get thrown out."

Danny flinched slightly, but nodded. "Rule two. If you have any information that regards Taylor being in danger, you will disclose it."

"And rule three?"

It was Danny's turn to smile. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

The implied threat was not lost on Lisa, who flinched. "Right. No more being a smart aleck."

"Bingo."

* * *

"Mew." A picture of the pink menace of a parahuman appeared on the screen above Director Piggot's head as Armsmaster spoke. "Since her first appearance, she has been proving both a thorn in our side and a potential asset to the Protectorate, possibly both. So far has defeated three parahumans of Empire 88 without any difficulty, and later that day defeated Shadow Stalker, who was likely under a Master effect, possibly a Trump effect as well."

Piggot frowned. Why couldn't the Hebert girl triggered with something harmless, like simple teleportation, or maybe insect control?

"On all encounters, her personality has been childish and somewhat naive," Armsmaster continued. "On her encounter with Glory Girl, she reacted to being pursued by acting as if it was a game, and when confronted, burst into tears. When confronting the Empire 88, she mistook Rune for an independent hero, leaving her for New Wave to capture. However, in meeting with both Miss Militia and the Wards, she has been found to be open, trusting, and having a strong sense of both justice and mercy."

Another slide showed up, one of the v-shaped flare from two nights ago. "She is also incredibly powerful. According to her meeting with the wards, she classifies her powers into 'moves', 'abilities', and 'stats'. The stats give her a brute and mover rating, while increasing the power of her 'moves' and 'abilities', and the 'moves' and 'abilities' are, in essence, Eidolon's power, though whether she is weaker, as strong as, or possibly even stronger than him, is as of yet unknown."

"So basically," Assault spoke up, "She's a cute kid with dreams of being a hero, with power rivaling one of the most powerful capes in the world." Piggot frowned at that. The worst thing about that description was that he was probably right – and no matter how well-meaning children can be, they have a tendency to mess up.

"Maybe even stronger," Aegis mused. "From the way she described her power, it sounded like she had barely even scratched the surface. Given how powerful her 'V-Create' was, she could very well have enough firepower to level a city if she wanted." Or if she missed, or put a bit too much power into an attack, or-

"I'm more concerned about whatever was affecting Shadow Stalker," Miss Militia spoke up. "If it made her strong enough to give Mew a hard time, it could easily affect a more powerful parahuman and make them near undefeatable. Imagine if they decided to affect Lung."

There were many shudders around the room. Piggot frowned. "Get it together. We've got two new and very powerful parahumans, and we can't afford to take either lightly." Speaking of that second parahuman, though... "Armsmaster, what's Shadow Stalker's status."

Armsmaster frowned. "Concerning. Whatever affected her seems to have also affected her Gemma and Corona."

Piggot's eyes widened. "Are you saying that she might be just as strong when she wakes up?"

Armsmaster nodded. "We can't be sure if she'll still have the Master effect as well, but something that Panacea mentioned... intrigued me. According to her, some pathways in Shadow Stalker's brain that were closed before have opened – pathways that are already open in a normal human brain."

"So what does it mean?" Assault questioned. "That she'll be sane when she wakes up?"

"Potentially, though if so, she might very well need therapy anyway." Piggot groaned at that. First Eidolon-lite and now this. Why couldn't anything be simple?

* * *

Taylor groaned. _'Urgh... could someone get the number of the moon that hit me?'_

"Oh, you're awake!" Taylor turned to see... oh God, was that Dragon? Yep, that was dragon, using a screen of some sort. "Don't worry, you're in the PRT HQ. You took quite a beating last night."

Oh yeah... Sophia. Taylor shivered. She could still remember how... cold she had been. But still, she didn't deserve to get beaten up _that_ badly, as much of a bitch as she was. _'Is Shadow Stalker alright?'_

After a few minutes without any answer, Taylor slapped her face with her palm. _'Right. Of course telepathy wouldn't work through microphones.'_ She started looking around for paper and something to write on, only to find nothing suitable. _'Great. Just great.'_

"Ah right, you can't communicate using sound." A touchscreen came from a panel from... somewhere. "Will this work?"

Taylor nodded, picking up the stylus in her mental grip. Her control wasn't as fine as she'd like, but she managed to write out _Yeah, thanks._

Dragon smiled. "That's good. You should be cleared to go home soon, so just sit tight, alright? Once they ask questions about what happened with Shadow Stalker, you'll be free to go.

Taylor nodded and leaned back in the bed. She still didn't feel right here. It wasn't quite as bad as the aura around Shadow Stalker, but the whole place still felt like a generator full of Joltik. She hoped she would be let out soon.

Besides, she really wanted to get started on making Pokémon.

* * *

 **AS: LAST CALL FOR FIRST CREATION!**

 **With that out of the way, no new moves** **this time. And so ends Transform!**

 **And as always...**

 **TH: READ!**

 **LW: AND REVIEW!**


	15. Evolve 2-1

**I don't own Worm or Pokémon.**

* * *

 **2-1 – Evolve**

* * *

 _'Hey Dad, I'm home!'_

Never had Danny Hebert been so glad to hear those four words. "In the living room, Taylor."

Taylor popped into existence, causing Danny to jump a bit. He'd never get used to that. _'Where's Lisa?'_ Taylor asked. _'You didn't throw her out, did you?'_

"I was tempted," Danny muttered sourly, causing Taylor to giggle a bit. "But no, the smart aleck went into the basement. Said she might as well do something, but I don't know what she meant by that."

 _'Maybe she's cleaning things up down there.'_ Taylor sat down above a chair. _'How are you doing, Dad?'_

Danny gave her a flat look. "Until a few seconds ago? I was worried sick." Taylor flinched at that as he continued. "I'm still worried, in fact, the PRT wouldn't tell me anything. What happened, Taylor?"

 _'I wish I knew...'_ Taylor sighed. _'Something wrong happened to Shadow Stalker, and... she was using moves.'_

Danny cursed. He didn't really entirely understand his daughter's powers, but he did know that moves made up about 40%, give or take. He also know that only Pokémon were supposed to be able to use them. "Could it have been a Pokémon?" He asked. "You said something about being able to transform if memory serves..."

 _'It couldn't have been one,'_ Taylor sighed. _'If we're just looking at moves or abilities that would let one take a human take the appearance of a Pokémon, there are only two methods, neither of which would work. Either the Pokémon was transformed, in which case the only capabilities they would retain would be how much vitality they had, so they wouldn't be able to use moves. The other way is if the Pokémon was using an Illusion, which would have faded after the first blow._

 _'Even if we're thinking of Pokémon that use illusions without their ability, it still would have faded when it was knocked out.'_ Taylor shook her head. _'So there is no conceivable way that Shadow Stalker was a Pokémon... but on the other hand, she should not have been able to use moves.'_ Taylor groaned as she shook her head in frustration. _'It just doesn't add up.'_

"If I may?" The two of them turned to see Lisa standing there. "I might be able to help, if I had more information."

Danny nodded reluctantly. "If Taylor's okay with it."

 _'I'm not.'_ Taylor frowned and crossed her arms. _'While I was at the PRT building, Dragon explained a few things to me... including Thinker headaches.'_ Danny could see Lisa flinch, but Taylor just sighed. _'You don't have to prove yourself, Lisa. If knowing what was going on meant hurting you, I would rather just not know for now.'_

Lisa looked a bit shocked, but quickly recovered. "Right. Anyway, as I was going to say, you're going to need training, especially in case something like this happens again."

Taylor flinched at that. _'C-come on, I didn't do too badly...'_

"You got lucky," Lisa retorted. "If you hadn't... well, I don't know where you'd be, other than in a lot of trouble."

Wait what? Danny turned to his daughter. "Taylor..."

Taylor flinched, but after a while, she nodded. _'Okay, yeah, I got lucky, but training... well, last time I tried training, I left a lasting impression on the tanker. I don't want Brockton Bay to be next.'_

"So try something else," Danny suggested. "You told me that you were trying to learn a single move that first time, right?"

 _'Yeah, why?'_

"Because, and this is just a guess, but you might have been trying too hard, trying to force it." The blush on Taylor's face supported this theory. "I was thinking that if you just tried general training, you might be able to get stronger without having mass destruction as a prerequisite."

Both Taylor and Lisa snorted at that. "Taylor Hebert, accidental apocalypse," Lisa suggested. "No wait, Taylor Hebert, apologetic Endbringer!"

 _'Sorry! I didn't mean to destroy Timbuktu!'_ Taylor added. _'I'll just go over to Canada... wait, why are the Endbringer alarms going off? For_ me _?!'_

They all shared some much-needed laughs over that.

* * *

Amy knew that the teacher was saying something, but she couldn't focus for the life of her. How could she, when she knew that a... a... whatever Mew was, was running loose in the same city as her?

She might have been wrong about the whole 'Stronger than Endbringers' thing – she had no idea how strong Endbringers were, after all – but she knew that Mew was powerful on a level that no parahuman she had ever seen could hope to match. It had only been the briefest of touches, but in that fraction of a second, she learned so, so much.

First of all... Mew wasn't a parahuman, or even a case 53. She was something else entirely, something filled to the brim with power. The E88 had gotten off easy, and not just because she had looked over Rune.

Secondly there was the deal with Mew's powers. Namely, that Amy had no idea how they worked. Her body seemed to have the genetics for... well, everything. It was never quite an exact match, but her DNA was a mishmash of different chromosomes that Amy couldn't even begin to grasp in some cases. Was that alien DNA what gave Mew her powers?

Thirdly, and possibly the scariest? Amy wasn't quite sure about this, but it seemed as if Mew hadn't even come close to unlocking her full potential.

"AMY!" Amy practically jumped out of her chair, causing Vicky to laugh. "Geez, Ames, what got you so caught up that you didn't even notice the bell?"

Was she really that out of it? "Sorry, Vicky..." She grumbled. "Just... thinking about stuff."

"Pink, adorable stuff?" Amy glared at Vicky, who just let out a laugh. "Come on, Ames, you gotta admit that Mew's about as cute as... as..."

Amy wanted to say 'you' so badly.

"You get what I'm talking about!" Vicky shook her head. "Really, Ames, I know that Mew's powerful, I mean she took one of Stormtiger's wind blades without a scratch, but stronger than Endbringers?"

Vicky wouldn't ever let that go, would she? "She's still more powerful than any parahuman I know," Amy grumbled.

"I'm not disagreeing!" Vicky replied. "I mean, I don't know if she could take the Triumvirate, but I'm willing to believe that she could take Lung, with practice."

"Whatever..." Amy grumbled, her head starting to ache. "Look, can we just go? I'm feeling a bit tired."

Victoria sighed. "Fine... let's go."

Amy sighed as Vicky wrapped her arms around her. Normally, her heart would be beating a mile a minute at such contact, but today it just... wasn't, and it didn't feel right.

What had Mew done to her?

* * *

 **I LIVE!**

 **Sorry about that guys. Kinda lost my inspiration for a bit after the less than stellar reaction to my other story. (Read: it still only has two favorites.)**

 **Anyway, Part Two is out! No new moves yet, but give it time. Part two will have a lot of moves. I'm also probably going to have it take place over multiple days, so you know.**

 **Also, I figure I left you waiting long enough. The first created Pokémon will be...**

 **EEVEE, with thirteen votes!**

 **And since Ralts got so many (ten votes), it will also be one of the very first! The other two high results of Alolan Vulpix and Magikarp will also be relatively early.**

 **Remember to read and review! And while I'm here, I might as well do some shameless self-promotion! If you like Pokémon (which you probably do) and Undertale (Which you should, it's great) take my other story, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Three Explorers of Sky for a spin! If I get enough traffic on it, I'll continue it for sure, but right now... it just depresses me.**

 **And trust me... it may not seem like much now, but I do have plans for that story.**


	16. Evolve 2-2

**I don't own Worm or Pokémon**

 **2-2 – Evolve**

* * *

WEDNESDAY

* * *

"Let's start our training off easy," Lisa instructed as Taylor looked on curiously. The thinker had decided that the best place to train was the same place Taylor had started training, an abandoned part of the docks, one far enough away from any ABB influence to be dangerous. "Danny and I set up five planks with red tops, like this." She stepped aside to reveal what looked like a giant matchstick. "You have to find all of them and destroy them... each with a different move."

 _'That seems almost too easy...'_ Taylor mumbled to herself.

"Well, this is just a preliminary test," Lisa explained. "This will help us get a good feel for what we should do in the future."

Danny nodded. "We may not have the resources of the PRT, but that doesn't mean we can't make do."

 _'Gotcha.'_ Taylor looked around, hoping to catch sight of one of the giant matchsticks. _'So is there a time limit or something?'_

Lisa grinned. It wasn't a nice grin, it was more of a 'you done got fooled' grin. "Not yet, but you might want to start taking them out."

Oh crud, she had already started timing her. She immediately zoomed up to get a better view.

There, a flash of red, not ten meters from Lisa and Danny, hidden behind a piece of wreckage. And she had apparently a new ability, as well. The training was already working! Without hesitation, Taylor zoomed toward the plank.

She was zooming a bit too fast, as it turned out. As she dove, wings seemed to spread out behind her. She managed to realize how fast she was going, but she was too close to stop, instead ramming into the plank, shattering it into pieces.

Ow.

 _Note to self, don't use that move unless absolutely necessary..._

"You okay, Taylor?"

Right, of course Dad would be worried. _'Yeah, I'm fine, Dad! I'm just a bit scratched up. I'll be more careful from here on out!'_

She rose into the air again, found another plank near some foliage, and this time simply teleported to it. _'Let's see, Ember won't do with all the plants, I'm probably going to want to save confusion for later, and V-wave is right out. That leaves...'_

She grinned and backed up a bit, before hitting the ground and flying back up with the press of her feet. Once she had reached the apex of her jump, she loosened her psychic powers and let gravity take its course, only slightly altering the path to make sure that she hit the plank at an angle.

The plank, as predicted, snapped in half from the force of the Bounce, sending the top half skidding into the bushes. Taylor turned around and gave Lisa and Danny a thumbs up.

She was glad she did, since she wouldn't have seen the third plank. It was cleverly hidden, laying on its side with the red part just barely visible from under a pile of rubble. She teleported to it and applied a simple ember, burning through it.

The fourth plank was rather easy in comparison, sticking out in the open. A simple Confusion split it in half.

Then she started looking for the fifth plank.

Which she was pretty sure was invisible, because she had searched for twenty minutes straight without finding so much as a splinter, aside from the victim of her first assault upon painted carpentry.

Eventually, she groaned and teleported back to Lisa and Danny. _'Alright, I give up, where did...'_

Taylor's eye twitched.

She had been such an idiot.

Right there in front of her, in between the howling Lisa and her chuckling father was the fifth plank.

The same one that the two had used as an example as to what the planks looked like.

Literally the first plank she had seen in the training session.

 _'You two might want to move aside, I'm about to commit plankicide.'_

The two wisely moved out of Taylor's way.

Taylor was, at this point, less than happy.

Scratch that, she was furious. Not at Lisa or her Father, but at herself and that goshdarn plank that had the audacity to hide from her in plain sight.

She decided to show no fudging mercy.

She punched the plank.

Now, if this had come from most human, or even a few Pokémon, the plank would barely have moved. A strong human, along with many Pokémon, would have been able to snap it in half. Some parahumans, maybe an extremely well trained powerless human, or a great number of Pokémon could have easily sent the top half of the plank flying somewhere between a few feet and a few yards.

Taylor's Mega Punch sent the bottom half into the ground so fast it created a cloud of sand, not unlike Sand Attack (Thank goodness Taylor had just gotten Keen Eye), while the top half was sent so far into the air that Taylor couldn't even see it anymore.

"Well that just happened..." Danny muttered. "Where do you think it'll land?"

"Probably around the Boardwalk." Lisa gave an impish grin. "And chances are, somebody's going to get an unpleasant surprise.

After a few moments of silence, Taylor spoke up. _'You wanna call it a day? I'm a bit tired out from everything.'_

"I think that's a good idea." Danny looked deep in thought. "You're going to have to avoid overlooking the obvious, as well as learning some less destructive moves, but we can work on that some other day."

"Yeah, plus we have to work on your defenses." Lisa grinned slyly. "I mean, unless you want to either make your battles completely one-sided and boring, or you obviously not treating them seriously, and nobody would want to watch something like that."

 _'We are learning defensive techniques tomorrow!'_ Taylor cheered, not minding that Lisa had basically just played her. She did have a point, after all.

* * *

Amy sighed. She had hoped that a quick nap might get rid of the headache, since apparently suffering a dizzy spell after healing a patient was very bad, and as a result she couldn't help heal anyone until the ache had subsided.

The nap hadn't helped much.

Victoria had suggested that they go out to the Boardwalk, which probably wasn't a good idea, but Amy just wasn't in the mood to say 'no'.

And, in a way, it was working. Despite logic insisting that the loud noises and crowds would cause her headache to worsen, it was actually subsiding a bit more.

"Incoming!"

Amy instinctively looked up to see something flying towards the crowd.

At _her_. As if it was guided by some invisible hand.

She found that she couldn't even move. Her legs just weren't responding to her commands.

"Amy!" Victoria, thank God, moved Amy out of the way before the object hit, shattering into tiny brown and occasionally red splinters.

 _Ah, hello headache, my old friend. How have you been?_

* * *

THURSDAY

* * *

 _Dodge up._

Taylor managed to zoom up as a rock flung by where she had been. Grumbling, she set up another Reflect, deflecting another rock. _'Do you two really have to attack from two angles like this?'_ She complained, dodging a stick thrown from her left.

"We wouldn't have had to up the ante if you haven't learned that Reflect move," Lisa countered. "Really, Taylor, you only have yourself to blame."

 _'Sure I do.'_ Taylor lazily dodged a pair of rocks. _'Come on, Lisa, I'm sure you can do better than that.'_

Lisa fumed at this, rather out of character for her. "Alright, that's how we're going to play, then?"

Taylor paled. Of course, of all the times to learn Taunt... _'Dad, you might want to get out of the way.'_

A sedimentary storm surmised the sixty seconds since. With that aggregate assault came a plethora of moves to survive whether they were meant to deflect the stones (Double Kick, Triple Kick, Bullet Punch) or just to survive the hits that made it through (Harden and Aqua Ring), there was some benefit to the onslaught Taylor had inadvertently wrought.

Well, that and Lisa actually apologizing, something Taylor never thought she'd see.

That night, they decided to watch some old Earth Aleph movies, complete with Lisa providing snarky and often hilarious commentary.

"I mean, seriously!" She groaned. "Of all the stupid, 'we need drama' coincidences, they have to use the old 'overhear the wrong part of a conversation' cliché? It's ridiculous, not to mention dumb!"

 _'Come to think of it, you'd think that he'd heard more of the conversation, given how many holes that alleged building has.'_ Taylor giggled. _'It must really suck, having some grand creator entity deciding to make your life hell simply because you need drama.'_

Danny nodded. "It's a good thing that we don't live in a world like that, then."

* * *

Amy rubbed her head. The plank had been one thing, but the moment that she had exited Arcadia late after a detention for dozing off in class (Stupid headache keeping her up at night), a rock had landed in front of her.

This would have been odd on its own, but unfortunately, the rock decided to bring its friends and family along and, of course, Arcadia's doors had locked themselves from the outside world the moment they had closed.

In other words, Amy had spent a whole minute or so running around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to avoid getting beaned by a boulder.

Then just to add insult to injury, Carol had been far more concerned about her getting detention than almost getting her head caved in.

Amy curled up in her bed. "I'm not going to cry," She whispered to herself as her forehead pulsed lightly with pain. "I've been through worse than this. I can live."

She decided to ignore the sweat that was dripping onto her sheets. Because it had to be sweat, nothing else made sense, because it couldn't be tears because she wasn't crying.

* * *

FRIDAY

* * *

"GO FASTER, YOU MAGGOT! I'VE SEEN GRANDMAS FLY FASTER THAN YOU!"

Lisa gaped at Danny. She knew that the slim man could be scary, but not this scary.

How exactly could he be this scary?

 _Is imitating drill instructor._

 _Dock Workers Union contains good number of veterans._

 _Learned how to act like a drill instructor from colleague._

 _Asked colleague how to act like a drill instructor._

"Wow..." she muttered. Danny was taking Taylor's training seriously.

Taylor, thankfully, was taking this in good stride, keeping up with Danny's commands and orders.

"EMBER, RAPIDFIRE!"

Taylor stopped in place, letting loose stream after stream of fiery sparks. Then a much bigger spark was ejected from her mouth, bursting into even smaller sparks.

Well, that was the third new move, after that sudden snowfall and the rapidfire punches. Danny was actually pretty good at this, even if he was doing it completely wrong.

"CONFUSION ON THAT SCRAP METAL!" Danny shouted, pointing at an inch-thick slab of metal that had to weigh some two hundred pounds at least. "THROW IT AS HARD AS YOU CAN!"

Taylor obliged, flinging the scrap metal into the bay. There was no danger to the action, since nobody was really in the bay anymore.

After learning a few new moves that Taylor identified as Thundershock and Absorb, the group decided to call it a successful day of training.

Well, for Taylor at least.

Danny apparently decided torture was his new calling in life, given how he forced Lisa into suffering through her own training session from hell.

* * *

Amy was certain, now, that something was up. The board at the Boardwalk could have been considered bad luck. The stones at school? If you squinted really hard, it started to look like a freak coincidence.

However, a piece of flying scrap metal almost hitting her and Victoria as they were taking a nice, 'relaxing' flight over the bay?

It was official, someone was out to get her, likely both a thinker and a brute given both the accuracy of the attacks and the sheer distance the objects must have traveled.

She desperately wanted to believe that the reason Carol had grounded her was to make sure she was safe. But she couldn't get rid of that nagging voice telling her that, no, it was probably to make sure that Victoria was kept out of the line of fire.

Was a bit of actual concern for her well-being too much to ask for?

* * *

 **Keen Eye, Brave Bird, Mega Punch, Reflect, Double Kick, Triple Kick, Bullet Punch, Harden, Aqua Ring, Powder Snow, Comet Punch, Flame Burst, Thundershock, Absorb.**

 **Phew. Lotta new moves.**

 **Anyway, I've got an Incredibles one-shot up if you're interested, and for those of you who think Taylor's a Mary Sue? Don't worry, I'm planning on fixing that, either later on in Evolve or in the eventual rewrite.**

 **Anyway, See you lot around!**

 **Edit: I don't hate Amy. I love her. She's a great character. It's just in this fic, well, she's going to end up with a lot of Murkrow perching near her house.**


	17. Evolve 2-3

**I own nothing.**

* * *

2-3 – Evolve

Saturday came, much to the dismay of the Hebert household. It had been decided that the weekend would provide a break from training, allowing the three of them to do whatever they wished in the time they would normally have spent increasing Taylor's range of capabilities.

This, unfortunately, meant that there was nothing for Taylor to do which, in turn, meant that the rest of the residents (Or rather, Lisa, since Danny had excused himself for work, the coward) had to endure the horrors of a bored Taylor.

On the plus side, Taylor had figured out how she materialized the pie in the locker.

* * *

Lisa groaned as she wiped cream pie off her face. It wasn't even nine in the morning, and Taylor had already, somehow, managed to annoy her to the point that she would do almost everything to get some peace.

She was impressed.

And also covered in whipped cream. "Seriously, Taylor, don't you have anything better to do?"

 _'Nope.'_ Taylor floated in a loop.

Lisa though for a bit. She had to distract Taylor somehow...

She stopped, then grinned. "Didn't you mention something about making Pokémon? If all Pokémon are as adorable as you are, then I know I'd like to see another."

Taylor stood still for a moment. Then she turned to Lisa. _'You're just manipulating me so that you can have some peace and quiet, aren't you?'_

Lisa grinned. "Bingo."

Taylor stared at Lisa, before grinning back. _'I like your style. I'll be back by 9:15.'_

Lisa chuckled as Taylor winked out of existence. "That was easy." She flexed her fingers, and brought out her phone. "Now then... time to get to work."

* * *

Taylor was scanning the Brockton Bay streets. She somewhat wished she knew what she was looking for, as that would make her life so much easier.

From the memories that were floating around in her head from the other Mew, it was incredibly easier to create Pokémon from existing lifeforms. So, Taylor was looking for a lifeform to work with. The problem was that she couldn't just use a stray cat or dog, as for all she knew, it might belong to somebody, and turning a human into a Pokémon was completely out of the question.

So she was simply looking out for something she could use. Keen Eye helped, and she had also learned Foresight (which would have probably helped with her flute, but oh well.)

Suddenly, something was highlighted in her sight. It was in an alley pretty far from any highly populated streets. She couldn't tell what it was at this distance, but she knew that it was what she was looking for. She zoomed down as soon as she could.

It was a fox. Not a very healthy one at that. Its reddish fur was coarse and matted, and its ribs were showing. It was trapped under some junk, but it wasn't struggling at all. In fact, it was hardly moving at all. Even after she had removed the junk, it made no move to leave.

Now that she looked, it was coated with blood.

Taylor frowned. She wasn't sure what had happened to the poor fox, but she was pretty sure she didn't want to know. Besides, that wasn't the point. She needed to help the poor thing. She didn't know Heal Pulse or Heal Bell or anything else quite yet, but... well, she had been looking for something to turn into a Pokémon, and Foresight had led her here. Perhaps it was a sign?

Or perhaps, she reflected as the fox took another breath that was so pained that Taylor flinched, she should just get around to helping the poor thing instead of prolonging its suffering.

She quickly put her hand to the fox. It flinched a bit from her touch, but didn't react much, otherwise. Taylor could feel its life force slipping away slowly. She quickly tried to find a matching Pokémon from the huge variety shown in her borrowed memories.

...There. It was relatively easy to make, and it was kind of vulpine, so it wouldn't be too hard for the poor fox to adjust. And it was cute, like Lisa had 'wanted'.

It was honestly more tiring than she had expected. Maybe it was because she didn't have any experience, or maybe it was because the fox was injured so badly. Whichever it was, it didn't really matter to her right then.

The change was happening. Its red fur was turning to brown, its neck fur and ears were growing longer, its eyes were getting larger, and most importantly, its breathing was getting more regular.

Soon enough, the change was finished. The fox was no longer a fox, but instead, it was a Pokémon.

An Eevee, her mind supplied. It – no, he was an Eevee. A Pokémon well known for it's unstable DNA and its numerous evolutions that it resulted in.

It was still unconscious, that was for sure, but it was no longer in danger of dying anytime soon.

Taylor smiled to herself. _'It may not have been what I was going for at first, but... mission_ _accomplished._ _'_

She thought to herself as the Eevee snored a bit. _'Now how do I get it back to the house with this guy?'_

* * *

Lisa groaned. She had only just finished the last of her phone calls when Taylor had rushed back into the living room. "That was less than a half hour..."

 _Is extremely happy._

 _Has succeeded in her goal of creating a Pokémon._

 _Wants to show you Pokémon._

"And yet you've already managed to start your reign over nature..." She shook her head. "Well, let's see what kind of abomination of nature you just created."

 _'It's a cute one, as per request.'_ Taylor drifted into the living room, where a brown ball of fluff was curled up on the recliner. _'Voila!_ _What was once a fox is now o_ _ne Eevee! Since I transformed him in your honor, I'll let you choose a name for him.'_

Lisa couldn't help but smile. "You are too kind, Taylor." She really was, and it was going to bite her in the tail sooner or later, but that could wait until later. "I'm going to have to think about the name for a bit. Can I get back to you on that?"

 _'Sure-'_ The Eevee blinked, and looked around, causing Taylor to fall silent. _'Ooh, he's awake?'_

The Eevee looked around, then looked at Taylor. "Vee? Eevee?"

Taylor froze. Lisa looked at her in confusion. Something was wrong, something related to the Eevee.

She turned to look at the Pokémon, and it looked at her. She subconsciously activated her power as it said "Vee, eevee? Vee, eevee vee?"

 _Asked what is wrong with Taylor, and why it is so much smarter._

 _Is significantly smarter than normal fox._

 _Is fully sentient._

 _Taylor created sentient life._

"...Crap."

* * *

 **Taylor: New moves: Present (the pies), Foresight.**

 **Eevee: Covet, Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip**

 **AS: I'M ALIVE!**

 **Sorry. A lot of things happened. College troubles, then I was working on a new story (which I will put up soon, I promise) and long story short, a whole bunch of stuff, but I'm finally back with a new chapter!**

 **And as a reward for your patience... One Eevee, fresh from the street! I haven't got a clue what to name it yet, so I'm taking suggestions!**

 **There's also a new poll! Since there are no evolution stones, if this Eevee evolves, its going to be through affection or friendship the question is, will he evolve into Espeon, Umbreon, or Sylveon? That's up for you to decide!**

 **I am so sorry for taking so long. I promise to do better in the future!**

 **TH: Don't worry...**

 **LW: We'll make sure he does.**

 **AS: ...Help me.**


	18. Evolve 2-4

**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

2-4 – Evolve

There were not many things that could make Lisa panic, and that was something that she was proud of. It hadn't been something that came naturally, either. It had taken practice, especially with her power constantly giving her information she hadn't been expecting. But, perhaps in part thanks to her power's tendency to give too much information, she had become a master at staying calm.

That isn't to say that she was completely unshakable, mind you. She had to stop and process how much power one Taylor Hebert was capable of after first the pink bundle of joy, and then again after that same pink bundle of joy casually mentioned being a cuter version of Nilbog.

But the realization that Taylor could not only modify life as she wished, but also turn creatures sentient?

That took the cake of 'What the fuck.'

"Vee vui?" The… thing asked. "Vee eevee vui?"

 _'N-no, we're okay!'_ Taylor responded shakily. The fact that Taylor was freaking out seemed to point out how even she was caught off guard by this. _'We're just a bit surprised, that's all! We didn't quite expect you to be so smart.'_

"...Eevui?!" The thing seemed shocked, and Lisa was tempted to figure out why, but she already had a splitting headache. The last thing she needed was for her power to make it even worse.

 _'I'm sorry!'_ Taylor responded. _'I didn't mean to! Oh gosh, what do I do?'_

"Taylor." Lisa managed to get out. "You do know that you can't let this get out, right? If anybody knows that you can do this, you'll be shut down immediately."

 _'I know...'_ Taylor looked down. _'It's because of Nilbog, right? He gives… biotinkers, was it? Yeah, he gives biotinkers a bad name. Dad told me about it.'_ Taylor grumbled to herself. _'It isn't fair, Lisa! Because of one person, he made it taboo for some parahumans to use their powers.'_

Lisa snorted. "When is the world ever fair?" She sighed, then looked toward the Eevee. "We're going to need to keep him inside. We can't risk anybody finding out about him."

The Eevee gave her a blank stare. "Vee vui. Eevee vui."

 _'He says that he can hear you, and he doesn't agree with staying inside forever,'_ Taylor translated. _'Which poses the question of how are you going to keep anyone from seeing you?!'_

The Eevee rolled its eyes. "Eevee vui ee. Eevui vui vee."

 _'He says that he's lived on the streets for years, and that he can keep out of the public eye easily.'_ Taylor once again translated. Lisa privately vowed to start using her power to translate more often.

Outwardly, she just sighed. "Alright then, if you're so confident about it, I'll trust you for now."

Taylor sighed. _'I guess… but what about your name? What are we supposed to call you? I mean, I'm only going by my species name to protect Dad and Lisa, you don't have that excuse.'_

The Eevee just shrugged. "Veevee vui."

 _'...Not something silly like 'Fluffy'?'_ Taylor said. _'Well, there goes my top five choices...'_

Lisa shook her head. "And I'm guessing something like Bob would be too simple."

 _'Bob is a_ terrible _name.'_ Taylor interrupted. _'It's an uncreative three letter name used for excuses and jokes and-'_

"Vee eevee vui!"

 _'_ _...and it's what Eevee likes.'_ Taylor groaned. _'I'm not changing your mind, am I?'_

"Vui!" The newly christened Bob shook his head, while Lisa, despite the still-present headache, giggled at the disgusted face Taylor made.

* * *

The door to the Dallon household closed as Carol Dallon walked outside. She had not had a good morning, and she had all but forced Vicky to patrol without Amy, who was still being kept in her room.

Carol Dallon was a fair woman. She had to be to be the leader of an independent cape team. She made sure that nobody stepped out of line. That nobody tried to fight her on issues. That they all did the right thing. It was tough to be sure, but where her sister kept everybody together, she kept everybody in line. It was a fine balance to be sure, but she managed it.

Even so, there were cracks in the system. Mainly due to her daughter, she hated to say. Victoria had a number of bad habits that constantly reflected poorly on the team. Biggest of all were her short temper and her tendency to cause collateral damage to the City. Her latest such escapade with that new cape that was filmed in such a way to make out Mew as a cute, innocent creature trying to have fun and Glory Girl being a 'no-fun meanie' as one commenter had put it on PHO, was just another such incident.

However, Carol didn't spite Victoria for her bad habits. She was just a girl, still, she would eventually grow out of her habits. Besides, any negative press that might result from Victoria's actions were fixed by Amy's efforts. It was why she decided to keep Amy under house arrest. New Wave couldn't risk losing a source of good press like Amy.

Still, she would eventually have to get back to healing. After all, if she went too long without, she might slide into her father's shoes, which wasn't good for anybody. She had to be kept on the straight and narrow, and that meant using her power for good.

Suddenly, a question struck Carol. What were they going to do if Amy ever turned against New Wave? It wasn't out of the question that she might, considering her father. Carol doubted that any other member of New Wave would be willing to put her down, so it would fall to her. Furthermore, she'd have to make sure nobody knew what happened to her so… hmm… maybe she could blame it on the Empire? Or make it seem like a suicide? Forcing Amy to swallow too many of Mark's antidepressents would probably do something.

Carol's head was filled with similar thoughts for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sophia groaned as she sat up. Everything felt… wrong. Like she had been wearing a sock for all her life and it had been taken off. And at the same, it was cold and clammy, like she was in a damp cave.

Where was she anyway? She couldn't see anything except ruined buildings and a weird, dark sky, with a weird stalactite nearby. Was there anybody else here? Or was it just her?

Suddenly, a cry echoed throughout the area.

No, not a cry. A roar. One that was so alien and... wrong. It shook her to the bones, and as much as she hated to admit it, it terrified her.

She quickly sat up, and as she did so, she noticed something that shook her almost as much as the roar.

The stalactite wasn't a stalactite, nor was in nearby. It was an upside-down mountain, far, far away.

* * *

 **Before you get on my case, I know Carol probably wouldn't think that. There is a reason for thos thoughts, trust me.**

 **Now then, Quick apology for not updating. Long story short, my computer broke. But, I got backups, including for a story that I promise to release. It'ss already got a good number of chapters done, so keep an eye out!**

 **Lastly.**

 **I need help.**

 **Taylor and Lisa are trying to kill me.**


	19. Evolve 2-5

**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

What, exactly, were the dietary requirements of one extremely genetically unstable cat-fox abomination of nature? Danny didn't know. What were you supposed to do if said abomination of nature got sick? He didn't have a clue. How were you supposed to keep the abomination of nature secret from the PRT, therefore preventing its creator from going straight to the birdcage? Hell if he knew.

Long story short, the moment Danny Hebert returned from a shopping trip to find his daughter and his houseguest panicking, and a brown creature in between them, the only thing he knew was that he knew too little.

"First rule," Danny found himself saying to a sullen Taylor. "No more Pokémon, not until we can figure out some way to keep the Protectorate from arresting you."

Taylor kept quiet, but her eyes were flitting back and forth nervously.

"..It won't work." Lisa groaned. "She has an instinctual drive to create more Pokémon. It's like how Tinkers go mad if they aren't allowed to tinker." She rubbed her temples. "Great. That's just perfect."

 _'_ _I don't feel like I have to now...'_ Taylor protested. Even Danny could tell she didn't fully believe her own words.

"That's because you're not used to it." Lisa said, before flinching a bit. "Ow… you should be itching to make a new Pokémon in a few days."

Danny sighed. "I still don't… ugh." He shook his head. When had his life gotten so complicated? "Could you at least make something that will keep out of sight? Or maybe something that looks like a normal animal at first glance?"

"Something that lived in the bay probably wouldn't attract too much attention either," Lisa spoke up, still rubbing her head. "Maybe something that lives underground?"

Taylor's brow furrowed. _'Those are all good ideas… or I could make a ghost type. It ought to be able to stay… out of… trouble.'_ She looked at Danny and Lisa, who were staring at her like she had just claimed to be able to kill an endbringer. _'What?'_

"…'Ghost type'." Lisa breathed out. "Taylor, are you talking about actual, spirit from beyond the grave, ghosts?!"

Taylor looked like she was about to say something, stopped, then rubbed the back of her head. _'In some cases…?'_

"Taylor, oh my god..." Lisa just shook her head. "Just… Oh my god."

Danny sighed. "Alright, let's nip this in the bud, we can cross that bridge when when we get to it. Right now we have another problem." He gestured to the Eevee sleeping on the couch in the other room. "What should we do with him? He wasn't exactly keen on the prospect of being cooped up in here forever."

 _'_ _Well, he says that he can hide on his own, since he's done so for so long already, but I'm not so sure.'_ Taylor looked at Bob. _'What if becoming an Eevee changed him, so that he's more personable toward people? He wouldn't have approached a human as a fox, he wouldn't have realized that there wasn't any reason to fear them. But now...'_ She sighed. _'He knows that it's dangerous to be seen, but it isn't_ immediately _dangerous.'_ She started breathing heavily. _'What if he forgets? What if he lets himself_ _get spotted? He'll be taken to the PRT, and then he'll… he'll be...'_

"Taylor, calm down," Danny gently put his hand on his daughter's back. He hadn't seen her this upset since…

Since…

God, he didn't even remember.

Taylor gave Danny a weak smile, spoiled by small droplets on her cheeks. _'Sorry, Dad. I think I… I need some time alone!'_

And with that, Taylor had vanished.

For a few halting moments, Danny and Lisa stared at each other, before Lisa smiled. "Well? She's your daughter. Go to her."

Danny nodded. He barely hesitated before quietly sitting up and walking toward Taylor's room.

It was time to be a father again.

* * *

Taylor popped into her room and immediately curled up on her bed. She was crying. Why was she crying? Why was everything going wrong? She was supposed to be happy!

She had hoped that becoming Mew would make her stronger, make it so that she would never have to feel helpless again. She was strong now, she had powers! She was cheerfulness incarnate! So why…?

Why did she suddenly feel more helpless than ever?

There was a knocking at her door. "Taylor, can I come in?"

Her dad.

She didn't say anything.

"I'm coming in."

She still didn't say anything as the door creaked open.

She felt a rough, but gentle hand on her back. "Taylor, what's wrong?"

 _'_ _Everything.'_ She mumbled.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad, right?"

 _'Isn't it?'_ Taylor asked him. _'I messed up, dad. I could have put you and Lisa in danger! I acted without thinking, and it could get me… I could go to the B-Birdcage!'_ She sniffled a bit. _'And it's all because I was an idiot who forgot that biotinkers are treated like… like...'_

Now he was hugging her. "Taylor… is that really the reason you're so upset?"

Taylor stopped to think. Was that the reason she was so upset? Sure, she was beating herself up over her mistake, but that wasn't why she felt so… so…

 _'I feel so helpless.'_ She whispered. _'Before I got my powers, those b-b-bullies kept putting me down. Kept making me feel like I was worth nothing. I tried everything, dad! I tried telling them to stop, I tried avoiding them, I tried telling the teachers. Nothing worked, nothing ever got any better, and they just kept getting worse and worse. It started out with jeers and teasing. Then came the pranks, like spitballs and pencil shavings.'_ She sniffed, then continued. ' _Then they got worse. Much worse. Madison's pranks started having an effect on my grade,_ _because she kept ruining or outright stealing homework, Sophia started getting...really physical, and Emma… she started using all of the secrets we shared to hurt me, to humiliate me, and I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!'_

She sobbed for a few minutes before continuing. _'And just when I thought they couldn't fall any lower, they did the goshdarn locker!'_ She sobbed. _'It was so cramped, Dad. I could feel bugs crawling all over me. I thought I'd never get out. Then Arceus appeared, and… and I...'_ She choked up.

"It's okay, Taylor," Danny whispered. "Let it all out."

That caused something to break in Taylor and she turned around and buried her head in her father's shoulder, sobbing furiously. _'I thought I wouldn't have to be helpless anymore Dad! I thought I would be_ strong. _Then today happens and I… I…'_ She let out a wail.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." Danny cradled her gently. "I won't leave you, Taylor. I won't leave you ever again, I promise."

* * *

 **I Know some people have complained about my author's notes, so I'll keep things brief this time.**

 **Guys. A Mewtiful Brockton Bay has a TV Tropes page.**

 **Thank you all so much.**


End file.
